Behind Blue Eyes
by SirisAnkh
Summary: Seto Kaiba He's got the brains, looks and attitude to succeed in the business world. But why isn't it working out? Is it a conspiracy? Will a certain person teach him to love life and love love? KaibaOC CHAPTER 19 UPDATED
1. Abductions and Misconceptions

Ok everyone! This is a second story to help me get over my writer's block for my other story called 'Don't Forget Me.' Please comment anything wrong with this story at all so that I may correct it and stuff. This story is going to be finished and the other story I mentioned earlier will also be finished also. So don't worry no more discontinued stuff and all. Enjoy the story!

Siris

DISCLAIMER: No own. No way. No how.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"No, no, no! You're swinging it all wrong!" A man dressed in a white gi ran over to a female with long white hair tied up in a ponytail at the top of her head. She had silver eyes that had eyeliner pulling out to the side giving her a feline look.

"Sorry sensei, it won't happen again!" She bowed low, keeping her eyes to the ground. The teacher grunted.

"Kira, get out of my dojo! I have no room here to teach fools." He glared down at her. Kira bowed once more and walked out slowly.

* * *

"What? Another one was taken?" A young man slammed his fist on the mahogany desk making his secretary jump. He had blue eyes that riveled the sea in color and brown hair that hung into his eyes. 

"Y-Yes, Mr. Kaiba. The employees are frightened and are considering quitting as an option." She hugged the files that she was holding tightly against her chest and stared at the ground not even considering fixing her crooked glasses. Kaiba growled.

"Are you one of these employees?" He asked in a low angry tone. She bit her bottom lip, refusing to answer. Kaiba leaned back into his chair and smirked.

"From now on every one of my employees will have to take some kind of self-defense class. I'll have a dojo constructed immediately. Go and inform the company." Kaiba glared at the timid secretary. She didn't budge.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go NOW!" Kaiba yelled out. She yelped and rushed out as fast as she could without spilling the contents she held in her arms. Kaiba swiveled in his chair and glared down at the city.

"Don't take Kaiba Corporation lightly."

* * *

Kira changed into janitor clothes and walked to her work. She clocked in and began to make her way to the closet for her equipment. The business people around her bustled around, completely unaware of the incompetent janitor. She sighed and pushed the plastic cart full of cleaning supplies to the elevator. The doors opened with a loud audible ding and she rolled the cart in.A tall man walked in and stood in the elevator. Kira ignored the person minding her own business until she had to press the button for the top floor. 

"You going to the same floor, sir?" Kira took this chance to glance to his general direction. He was tall, that's for sure. She only saw his torso. He didn't say anything so Kira shrugged and ignored him once more. She stood, waiting and listened to the dull drone of the elevater music. The elevator stopped and she got out, pushing the cart. The man got out as well and followed her just a few feet away. Kira, not noticing, stopped in front of a locked door and pulled out a large ring of keys. She flipped through them and opened the door with the appropriate key. She pushed the door and pulled the cart halfway through. Kira immediately began to dust off the furniture and computer screen. She jumped when the door clicked closed. Kira looked around the room but no one else was there. Nervously, she opened the door again and pulled the cart halfway through again. She slowly turned back around and stood in front of the desk. The chair was facing away from her.

"That's strange. I swear it was facing the computer..." She mumbled. There was a chuckle and the chair swiveled around. Kira gasped.

"Kira, you're so jumpy" A young man with neon green hair and blue eyes smirked at her. Kira frowned and threw the rag at him.

"Dammit Rishio! Don't scare me like that!" Kira crossed her arms and glared at him. Rishio plucked the rag off of his head and set it on the desk.

"I saw you and couldn't resist." He granted her a dashing smile that made her only scowl more.

"I don't suppose you're the one on the elevator too" Kira mumbled out hotly.

"Actually, no" He looked at her curiously as she mentally shivered. Kira scowled and crossed her arms across her chest while angrily looking off to the side.

"Damn you and your creepiness... Clean your office yourself. I'm leaving." Kira scowled and prepared to leave. Rishio chuckled and threw a newspaper down on the desk.

"Oh, so soon? You should see your other boss in the papers. Not very professional." Rishio smirked as Kira picked up the paper and read. Her eyes widened then narrowed.

"Kaiba-kun would never go downtown to pick up prostitutes!" Kira crumpled up the papers and growled angrily. Rishio shrugged.

"I'm only looking out for your well-being." Rishio said with a smirk. Kira glared then left the office taking her cleaning cart with her.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaiba threw down the newspaper on the round table, which held many executives that sat around him. The newspaper had a picture of Kaiba from the side viewwhile he had two girls under either arm giggling like schoolgirls while dressed in _very_ revealing outfits. Kaiba's eye was only seen from over his trench coat and looking directly at the camera but the rest of his face was hidden. 

"I want names! Who is writing this rubbish and how are they getting pictures of me in places I've never been!" He glared at the men who nervously looked away. One man cleared his throat loudly at the doorway.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have found someone suitable to run your dojo." The man said boldly and clearly. Kaiba dismissed his associates.

"Speak now Roland and it better be good." Kaiba turned his icy glare on Roland. The man nodded.

"You have one already employed by Kaiba Corp. who excels in martial arts and is exceptionally well with a samurai sword. Currently this person is employed in the mail room but we can transfer the person quickly." Roland said stifly. Kaiba scoffed.

"Has construction begun yet on the dojo itself?" Kaiba watched, as Roland nodded a no. Kaiba gritted his teeth angrily.

"First get that done then go out and find a suitable teacher! Find someone better than a person who can play with a sword you fool!" Kaiba yelled out once more. Roland nodded and left. Kaiba slammed his fists on the table and gritted his mouth shut.

"Dammit, incompetent fools..." Kaiba sighed and left the room.

* * *

Kira quickly done up her hair in a bun, changed into a skirt and white dress shirt. She ran out of her crummycondo towards Kaiba Corp. She was already late for a meeting she was supposed to account for and her boss would not be happy. By the time she made it inside the building, men in expensive suits were already piling out of the building towards their awaiting limos. She was gasping for breath before Seto Kaiba approached her. He glared down into her eyes while angrily towering over her. 

"Kira, your late again." Kaiba glared down at her. Kira avoided his gaze. Since the first time she saw him she had a crush on him that continued to build.

"I-I is sorry sir! I'll try not to let it happen again! I swear!" Kira looked up into his eyes and her knees felt weak. Kaiba grunted.

"Come see me in my office and if you're late for that also I swear I'm firing you." He turned on his heel and left. Kira let out the breath she never knew she held. She smiled and waited till Kaiba was gone from sight before jumping up and yelling off the top of her lungs, "Yay! He talked to me and didn't yell at me! Whoot!" Of course that earned weird looks from everyone around her but she didn't care. Kira happily waltzed to the elevator and pressed the button for the tenth floor. She stepped out from the elevator and burst through the large double doors.

"You wanted to see me Kaiba-sama?" Kira said with a smile. Kaiba turned around from gazing out of the large windows and glared at her.

"Why don't you ever enter quietly?" Kaiba asked quietly. Kira laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more discreet." Kira said almost breaking her tone of voice. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I have a headache." Kaiba sat down in his leather chair. Kira walked over to his desk and pulled out Tylenol and got a cup of water from the cooler before handing it to him. He looked at her strangely before taking the pill and water. This act of kindness was unusual for him except coming from his little brother.

"Anything else sir?" Kira smiled widely up at him. Kaiba scoffed and swirled the water around in the cup watching it slosh around.

"I'm going to a formal dinner next week and need you to watch over my little brother till I come home." Kaiba gave the cup to her and she threw it away in the trash bin.

"Will do sir. When do you think you'll be home?" Kira said, trying to contain her excitement. This was a big job to even be entrusted with Kaiba's little brother. Kaiba was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. If anything goes wrong, I'll have your head. This is your last chance to redeem yourself. You've always been loyal and are suitable for the job at short notice. Don't make that statement wrong." Kaiba glared at Kira who gulped. She smiled nervously.

"Yes sir. Will do sir." Kira said, her voice quivered slightly. Kaiba waved her out and she left with a soft click of the door. Kaiba held a button down on the phone.

"Riku, send those files up following the missing persons cases immediately." He then sat down and waited till another one of his secretaries walked in and set the files down on his desk.

"Is there anything else you'd like sir?" Riku asked. Kaiba grunted.

"Leave me in peace." Kaiba turned his glare on her next. The secretary rushed out and closed the door with a slam, making Kaiba wince. Don't any of his employees ever learn how to close a door? He sighed and spread out the files. Each was a missing persons case, each was a Kaiba Corporation employee, and each was involved with the release of the new product. Kaiba thought long and hard. Obviously whoever abducted his employees is out to bring down Kaiba Corp. but which company is after him? He had too many rivals and no leads. Kaiba got up and gazed out over the city once more. Five important employees involved with his new product were abducted over a course of two months and that leaves ten more before it dwindled down to miscellaneous employees. It's only a matter of time before whoever it is makes their next move.


	2. Exhaustion

**DISCLAMER: **If I own Yu-Gi-Oh! then the world is shaped as a square.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kira rushed around Kaiba Corp. carrying out demands of her associates.

"Kira, can you be a dear and give this to Kaiba-sama?"

"Kira! I won't accept love letters from people I don't know, take it back!"

"Oh, Kira! I have an emergency! Take this letter up to Mr. Kaiba!"

"Kira, once more, no more letters! Oh, never mind. Take this into the mail room."

Kira plopped down tiredly into a plush chair in the lobby. Running around a twenty story building is tiring but at least it kept her fit. She sighed and pushed her glasses up more onto the bridge of her nose. Kaiba approached her and handed her a package.

"I forgot to give this to you earlier and had trouble finding you. Take this to the mail room immediately." Kaiba towered over her like he usually does. Kira got up and held out her arms. He dropped it within her grasp but she fell from the weight of it. It landed on her back.

"Kira! That's an important package you fool!" Kaiba glared down at her. Kira didn't bother getting up but closed her eyes.

"So tired..." Kira sighed as if this was a state of peace and relaxation despite the heavy package and stares from everyone around her. Kaiba picked up the package and set it in her chair before nudging her in the side with his foot.

"Get up and do as you're told. Stop lying around like a bum and work like I paid you to." Kaiba's eyes narrowed on her. Kira moaned and stood up. Her eyes had bags under them and her hair were coming out of the bun she had it in. Kaiba sighed and left. Kira picked up the package reluctantly and walked towards the mailroom. It was filled with stacks of papers and people running about everywhere. An old man sat at the desk near the door looked up at her.

"Oh, Kira! Is that the package Mr. Kaiba wants shipped out right now?" The old man turned his owl eyed gaze on her. Kira nodded and happily passed off the heavy load to the old man. He then handed her an envelope.

"That's for you dear. It just came in just now. Kaiba called in here a second ago and asked for you to come up to his office immediately. Bye my dear!" The old man waved. Kira took the envelope and ran out. Kaiba would be mad if she was late. She ran like there was no tomorrow up the flight of stairs choosing not to go in the elevator since it didn't come down as soon as she pressed the button. Patience is a virtue but when Kaiba is involved kiss your butt good-bye. She burst through the double doors and stood panting in his office. He looked up from his desk to glare at her.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked irritably. Kira pushed aside a stray strand of hair from her face.

"The mail room head said you called me up sir." Kira said through her panting. Kaiba shrugged.

"Oh, that. Did you send the package like I told you?" Kaiba said matter of factly. Kira blinked. That was _it_? She nodded. Kaiba looked her over and spied the envelope.

"What's that?" He motioned to her hand.

"Oh, this?" Kira held out the envelope. "I don't know. I just received it." She looked down at it. It deffinently was for her because her name was cut out of letters, fromthelooks of it a magazine, that were glued onto it.

"Kira, you also work for Magic Industries, correct?" Kaiba watched her carefully. Kira, confused, shook her head.

"No, I quit that job last week. Now I work for you ,obviously, Industrial Illusions on Sundays, and Neko Enterprises as a janitor all the time before I see you." Kira watched as Kaiba held an eyebrow up in equal confusion.

"You worked for one of our rivals' company and are now working for two others?" Kaiba said suspiciously. Kira nodded. Kaiba glared at her.

"Why are you working all these jobs? Don't you have school?" Kaiba leaned back into his chair and continued his interrogation. Kira chuckled.

"Rent, living expenses, and paying off my parent's debt they left me takes almost all of my money. Also, school isn't till around August. Did you forget it's still summer vacation?" Kira smiled once more. This conversation wasn't so bad. Kaiba scoffed.

"Tomorrow is the day you're supposed to keep an eye on Mokuba. At the rate your going, you'll end up in the hospital before you even attempt the job." Kaiba just continued to watch her. Kira blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten enough sleep and this job has me running in circles and wears me out." Kira sighed and frowned. For once Kaiba's presence didn't make her smile like a gullible idiot but made her more tired and worn out. Kaiba waved a hand through the air.

"That's no excuse. Take the rest of today off. I can't have you going to the hospital wasting my company's money for your worthless medical insurance and I need you in top shape to baby sit. I assume that you have tomorrow off?" Kaiba swivled his chair to his computer at his left and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Kira nodded.

"Ok, then leave now." Kaiba turned his attention on his computer. Kira turned to leave.

"Kira?" Kaiba said just as Kira's hand was already on the door handle. She reluctantly turned and gave a small smile.

"Yes Kaiba-sama?" Kira forced out. Kaiba glared at her.

"If I have to let you off a day again just because you can't find the time to sleep then you may have to quit yet another job." Kaiba didn't even turn his attention away from his computer this time. Kira nodded and left.

* * *

Kaiba quickly slipped on his suit and walked downstairs. The door opened and Kira was standing there with Roland. Her hair was let down and she wore capris with a white spaghetti strapped shirt. She walked in and smiled up at him. 

"Hello Kaiba-sama! I'm here and for once not late!" Kira said happily. Kaiba smirked.

"That's only because I'm the one who sent the limo. Mokuba! Come over here!" Kaiba was tying his tie by the time a small boy ran down the stairs. The boy, who was Mokuba, had shaggy black hair and blue gray eyes similar to his brother's.

"Mokuba, this is Kira who is going to be watching you for tonight. I'm leaving now so be good." Kaiba then left without saying much else but a good-bye to Mokuba. Kira smiled at the small boy who looked at her curiously.

"Can I have some cookies?" Mokuba put on an innocent act and the puppy dog eyes. Kira laughed.

"Not after eight. Did you want to watch TV instead? You're supposed to go to bed at ten." Kira smiled down at the boy. Cute kid. Mokuba raised an eyebrow and led her to the living room holding the big screen TV.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba! I'm surprised to see you!" Kaiba turned around to be greeted by two men in business suits. The one that shook his hand was short and fat with a fake grin on his face. 

"Hello Mr. Xiao." Kaiba looked over to the other man who had neon green hair and blue eyes. He looked strangely familiar. Xiao pushed him towards Kaiba and had them shake hands.

"This here is Rishio. He's taking over for me once I retire." Xiao introduced. Both men looked each other in the eye.

"Hi." Rishio said curtly. Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mr. Kaiba, I've read the papers lately and I'm not impressed. I know men have urges but can't you at least stay out of the public eye?" Xiao smiled innocently and sipped at his wine. Kaiba suppressed the urge to make a rude comment.

"The press find it funny to tar my image. I assure you that is not me." Kaiba said stiffly. Rishio's eyes flashed as he gave a smile.

"Well, those pictures were convincing enough. Are you sure about that? It doesn't look like it's been tampered with." Rishio only smiled wider as a scowl came across Kaiba's expression. Kaiba glared at Rishio who only smirked.

"I'm sure if I've been somewhere or not or done something of that kind." Kaiba said dryly. Rishio chuckled.

"Well now! We must be off. So many people to greet and so little time. Good day to you Kaiba." Xiao gave one last smile before leaving. Rishio smirked at him once more before leaving as well. Kaiba glared after them, angered that they dare taunt him. The stage up front lit up and a young man stood there holding a woman's hand.

"I've called you all here today to share this special moment." The man knelt down on one knee and the woman gasped as he brought out a velvet box containing a ring, "Valerie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" The man smiled like a damned fool. Kaiba scoffed as the woman squealed with excitement and hugged the man tightly.

"Oh, Richard! Yes, yes! Of course I do!" The man who was Richard got up and put the ring on the ecstatic woman. Everyone clapped.

"How pathetic." Kaiba mumbled to himself.

"Not much of a romantic are you?" Kaiba turned to see a woman in a red dress. She was a brunette with blue eyes and was watching the fiasco on stage.

"It's obvious she's a gold digger." Kaiba sipped at his own wine and turned to face the woman. She giggled and looked over at him with her blue orbs. She was stunning.

"I'm Viera. How do you do?" Viera flashed him a smile. Kaiba smirked.

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." Kaiba said curtly. It reminded him of James Bond but that was just a fleeting thought. Viera laughed.

"Oh, yes. The business prodigy. I've heard a lot about you." Viera said as if trying to seduce him with her voice alone. Kaiba scowled.

"Yes, I bet you have. Lately the paparazzi plastered my image all over the front page with a bunch of prostitutes." Kaiba glared down at the shapely woman. Viera looked surprised.

"You mean that's not you?" Viera's little act of seduction immediatly dissapated. Kaiba eyed her curiously. She really did seem a little too surprised.

"For the last time, I'm sure." Kaiba said irritably. Viera put a hand to her chest and looked disappointed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba. I'm the one who took those pictures but I swear it was you." Viera looked, worried? Now it was Kaiba's turn to be surprised.

"What? How could that possibly be me? Whom ever that is did a poor impression." Kaiba scowled at her. Viera looked sincerely sorry.

"I don't know how this could have happened. He was using your name and everything. How could I not think it was you? You even looked like you." Viera frowned at her own mistake. Kaiba's eyes flashed.

"Has it ever occurred to you that my bangs don't clump up at the front in thick strips?" Kaiba asked, his anger evident in his voice. Viera shook her head. Kaiba scoffed.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave." Kaiba turned and left with the couple still on the stage.

* * *

Kaiba arrived at home just after midnight. He walked into the living room after seeing flashes of light on the walls. The living room TV. was on and Kira lay on the couch asleep. Judging from the sight of Mokuba not there, he figured Kira actually got Mokuba in bed on time. Kaiba nudged Kira awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. 

"Oh, it's you. Welcome home." She said tiredly. Kaiba scoffed.

"Go home now. Your job is done." Kaiba said stiffly. Kira shrugged and waved good bye before leaving the mansion. Kaiba sighed and collapsed on the couch. For once he fell asleep right away without a second thought of work.


	3. And Then It Went, MREOW!

Well, it's Chapter 3 now and only one review! Whoot! LoL Well I guess I have to answer that then:

**GoddessOfVictory**: Well, the martial artist doesn't come into play into the story as much as I wanted it at all but I guess it's Kira's hobby? LoL I forget what that was all about so I can't really answer that. Sorry I confused you on the conversation. I fixed it so it doesn't do that now. Hope I don't confuse you anymore. LoL I'm glad you thought it was a good start but I'm trying. Hopefully this is a way better start than my last fic 'Exposed' LoL I think it's horrible now that I think about it. Thank you for your review!

Done! Since I haven't done a disclaimer for some odd reason... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I only own Viera, Rishio, Kira and a couple other OCs that I can't think of right now. LoL On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What is the meaning of this! Kira, explain now!" Rishio was shouting and glared with a feriousity she never knew he had. Kira frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm quitting. It's as simple as that." Kira stated. Rishio got up and towered over her. His blue eyes blazing, he managed to actually stare her down.

"Why? Why are you leaving this company." He asked softly. There was a flicker of distress in his eyes but other than that there was just his anger. Kira looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry but I can't deal with this right now. My family has some problems that I have to deal with and I'm juggling around too many jobs at the moment." Kira looked into his eyes with her own pleading ones. "Please, just try to understand. We went out once and now it's kinda weird." Kira sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait." Rishio set a hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira stood in front of the door with her hand on the handle. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"What?" Kira asked. Rishio's shoulders sagged and he stared at the ground so his hair covered his eyes.

"I love you. Isn't that enough reason to stay with me?" Rishio looked up at her. His eyes were now full of determination but something behind that innocent expression chilled her to the bone. Kira smiled.

"I'm sorry but my heart belongs to another." She opened the door.

"You mean that sorry excuse for a duelist who spends his time on the streets? When will you see that he'll only use you or discard you like yesterday's newspaper!" Rishio burst out. Kira stopped in her tracks once more.

"He's the best and you'll never understand my feelings. That is a fault you have and you'll always be the same." She said with her back to him. Rishio clenched his fists enraged.

"I'll make you see Kira. Just mark my words, I'll make you see the truth." He said through gritted teeth.

"When he decides to promise his heart to another, only then will I see." Kira sighed and left. Rishio slammed his fists into the wall.

"Goddamn you Kira! If he found out you're secret he'd destroy you!"

* * *

Kaiba smirked. This was a great start to his new week. His face was no longer in the papers packed with lies and no one was abducted. Business was going back on track and everything seemed to be like a bad dream. Kaiba walked into the conference room with a smirk and was surprised that Kira was there, _on time_. She smiled. Her white hair was in a bun like usual and her silver eyes smiled at him under her dark rimmed glasses.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba." Kira greeted. Kaiba nodded in her direction and sat at the head of the table while the rest of his associates piled in.

"Alright, does everyone have a copy of the plans I intend to do?" Kaiba announced. The start of his meeting. Everyone opened a folder and sifted through the contents.

"Inside are the specs for the dojo that's going to be made for this company. That kidnapper hasn't made his move in awhile but I'm not taking any chances. Peter, what do you have to report?" Kaiba leaned back into his chair and shifted his attention to the man opposite of him. Peter had a dark red suit and a green tie on.

"The newspaper that printed those stories about you send their sincerist apologies and the police have no new leads on the kidnapper. Our sales are going back up considerably and our new product should be out sometime this year." Peter smiled as if proud he gave a quick overview of everything going back to how they were before. Kaiba's eyes flicked over to Kira who was busy writing on her clipboard. Everyone seemed to chatter at once about Kaiba Corp.'s newest invention finally coming out to make an appearance.

"Alright, I want someone to go out and find out who was impersonating me in those photos the paparazzi had. I want answers soon becuase this man could show up suddenly and screw things up." Kaiba commanded. Everyone nodded and Kaiba smirked, finally content with his employees. This is going to be a beautiful start indeed.

* * *

Kira sat in her new office at Kaiba Corp. She had explained that she quit Neko Enterprises and only works for Kaiba Corp. Industrial Illusions only has her working when they need her now which is hardly ever. Kira smiled to herself. She gets to be closer to the man with those charming blue eyes. Kira sighed dreamily and stared out the window.

"If you make it a habit to daydream every day I'd have to fire you." Kira jumped at the sound of Kaiba's voice. She smiled nervously and tried to hide her blush.

"Oh, uh yea. Anything I can do for you Mr. Kaiba?" Kira avoided eye contact. For some reason when she looked into his eyes now she saw a glimpse of Rishio and his angry gaze.

"Take this down to get it fixed. I want it back no later than noon. Make sure the dojo is almost done and running smoothly. If any more problems happens to arise then fix it." He turned and left, his white trenchcoat trailing behind him in that imaginary gust of wind. Kira giggled and picked up the necklace he left on her desk. It was shaped to resemble a duel monster card but when she tried to open it, it didn't budge.

"That's probably what he wanted fixed." She mumbled. Kira sighed and tucked it away in her pocket before rushing out of her office. She dumped off the necklace at the nearest jewelers and found out the dojo is almost finished except that the east side of the wall kept collapsing and the architectscould never figure outwhy.

"Miss Kira, I don't know what's goin on but the employees seem ta think its haunted. After seeing wha I saw I'm startin ta believe it too." The old man wiped the sweat off his brow and he looked incredibly troubled. Kira sighed.

"Can you take me to the part where the wall first collapses? Maybe I can find something." Kira suggested. The man gave a hearty laugh.

"I seriously doubt that but it ca'in hurt to try. Jus' follow me." The man led her along through the construction zone while giving comments here and there about the machinery. Kira arrived near the collapsed wall and it indeed puzzled her.

"Well, you see it yourself you hear? Just call me if you need anythin else." The man announced. Kira nodded and the man left. She stepped around the rubble and inspected the wall. It seemed fine but the debris was covered in this weird gooey substance. Kira bent down and took a closer look at it only to have something land on her back, making her fall flat on her face and suddenly dissapear.

"What the hell!" Kira scrambled to her feet and looked around. There was nothing there. She growled in annoyance and stood in place, waiting for whatever it was to show up agian. It did. Whatever it was brushed against her legs and disappeared. Kira turned quickly to still find nothing.

"What the hell is this?" Kira was alone yet she wasn't. Kira closed her eyes to listen for the intruder. The wind blew but other than that there was nothing. Then it happened. A rustle to her right in the bushes. Kira quickly made a swipe to her left and opened her eyes when she made contact.

"Mreow!" A huge black cat landed on its feet and hissed at her. Kira gasped in surprise. Why would there be a cat? The cat hissed and disapeared in the bushes. It made no other attempt to come after her. Kira sighed in relief and made her way quickly back inside Kaiba Corp.

"Mr. Kaiba, the construction is going smoothly and the dojo should be finished soon. Your necklace is in the jewelers right now being fixed and I'll pick it up once it's done. Anything else?" Kira smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at her strangely and made a weird 'tch' sound.

"Another employee was taken just earlier." He leaned on his desk, his fingers crossed, and glared into her eyes. Kira avoided eye contact and gulped.

"Really? Who is it this time?" Kira asked curiously. Kaiba watched her closely. Why is she avoiding his eyes?

"Peter. The one from earlier today." Kaiba stated curtly. Kira gasped and held a hand over her mouth. She frowned and stared at the ground silently after.

"Other than that I have another dinner to go to next week. I need you to watch Mokuba then." Kaiba annnounced and leaned back into his chair watching her intently. Kira looked up like she was sorry.

"I can't. I have a dinner to attend to also. I would skip it if I could but for once I actually can't. Isn't there someone else who can watch him?" Kira rushed out. Kaiba raised his brows in surprise. A dinner? Like a date kind of dinner? How strange.

"I can hire a nanny for the night but those are shrewed women who don't put Mokuba to bed on time." Kaiba said irritably and leaned back onto his desk. Kira sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well, I can try to slip away early to at least check up on him but you're still going to have to hire a nanny." Kira suggested. Kaiba nodded and waved a hand through the air dismissively.

"Alright. You have tomorrow off I presume?" Kaiba eyed Kira as shenodded. Kaiba starting typing on this computer.

"I need to pick up a present for a woman. You are a woman obviously and there for possess womanly taste. I want you to come with me to pick an appropriate gift." Kaiba said while typing and not once looking at her. Kira smiled fakely. A present for a woman? Maybe he has a girlfriend he's hiding from the press.

"Will do Mr. Kaiba. Anytime after noon is fine but I need to get back home at eight to get ready." Kaiba glanced at her and continued typing.

"Likewise. Drop that mister crap. I'm tired of hearing that title coming from you. Whatever happened to Kaiba or how did you say it, Kaiba-sama? I swear hearing the same thing from everyone is annoying but from you too it's ludicris." Kaiba smirked. Was he flirting with her? Kira blushed lightly and laughed.

"Sorry Kaiba-sama. I just thought you never liked much of it." Kira said shyly. Kaiba scoffed.

"Leave. Make sure to bring back my necklace soon." Kaiba dismissed her. Kira smiled and left with another little laugh.

* * *

"Hello, Uncle."

"Yes, my dear? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to take over the company. It just doesn't feel right"

"I know how you feel my dear but you have to. You have to take on the family fortune cuase your the last of our bloodline. Has he found out yet?"

"I think he suspects little but I don't think he will find out at all. Look, Uncle? I love you and all but if I do this he'll hate me forever and I can't take that."

"My dear, be strong. That's not what my neice would say over a guy! Ever! He's a good man but he's not in your league."

"Look, dear please understand and just do what your uncle says. Just keep working for him and when I think you're ready I'll have you take over. Don't let me down."

"Yes Uncle."


	4. Trip Through Town

Well, I have one new review! Whoot! LoL I decided to update Don't Forget Me really soon but I have to type it up that's the only problem. LoL I have it all written out so that's good which means that the story will be finished. Good thing too. Thank you for the review and remember constructive critisism is always welcome to help make this story better.

**MadeInChina**: Thank you for reviewing and this story has a lot of twists and some that developed without realizing it. LoL How is this story suspenful? I tried to make it into more of a mystery thing but I guess I did a bad job? LoL I'll keep the story coming and I'll let you see how it turns out. Hope you keep R&R!

**DISCLAIMER:** No own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, hey Kaiba! I didn't expect to see you so soon..." Kira smiled weakly up at Kaiba while in a pair of pajamas. She stood in the doorway of her condo and Kaiba's entry. Kaiba entered her apartment and immediatly wrinkled his nose.

"This is worse than a pig's stye." Kaiba dodged a piece of the ceiling that so conviently decided to try and fall on his head. Kira closed the door with an embarassed blush.

"It's not my fault. Your company issued me this condo." Kira sat on her green tattered coach.

"I told my old secretary to take care of that." Kaiba said bluntly. Kira scowled.

"Obviously she didn't like me taking her job away. Who knows, it could be your whole staff instead." Kira mumbled.

"Get dressed." Kaiba demanded. Kira snapped back into reality and looked throughly confused.

"What? But, why?" Kira's silver eyes were swirling with the confusion she felt. Kaiba smirked and crossed his arms.

"To get that gift. Did you not look at the time?" Kaiba watched as Kira made a startled jump to her feet.

"Oh, crap! It's noon already! I just woke up!" She ran out the room and into another with a slam of the door. Kaiba stepped outside and waited beside his car. Ten minutes passed before she burst out the door and towards him.

"I'm sorry! I think I broke my alarm clock when it went off." Kira bowed apoligeticly. Kaiba scoffed and entered his car. He left the door open for her on the other side.

"Get in." Kaiba commanded. Kira hurried to the other side and entered. He started the car with a turn of the key and drove out onto the street towards their destination.

"Where are we going?" Kira watched as they passed small stores and malls. Kaiba didn't even look at her.

"A store." He said bluntly. Kira sighed and watched the stores go by in a depressed manner. Kaiba stole a glance and scowled.

"Any ideas on a gift?" Kaiba asked while not turning his full attention on her. Kira jumped at the sound of his voice and gave a strained smile.

"Uh, a whip?" Kira said meekly. Kaiba gave a sidewards glance at her.

"And where did you get that idea? Your own personal stash?"

"From there." She pointed out the window to all the little shops labled 'XXX', 'Come Laude', and other names of that manner. Kaiba drove through downtown without another word and emerged into a street running alongside the ocean.

"How'd you know your way through downtown? It's supposed to be hard to navigate through there." Kira asked without looking at him. Kaiba grunted.

"I go through there all the time to get where I'm going faster." Kaiba said matter of factly like everyone knew that. Kira glanced at him with a heavy heart. Maybe the newspapers where right in the first place. The rest of the ride was silent. A pier was in view miles away with theme parks and a mass of people gathering in that one small place with shops.

"We're going there?" Kira's eyes were wide in excitement.

"Yes, now stop staring at me." Kaiba glared at her as she shyly looked away. They pulled up into a free parking space and got out of the car. Kira immediately ran out onto the beach and twirled in circles laughing before falling back to look up into the sky.

"Oh, my Ra! This is so cool!" Kira laughed as she got on her knees to play with a crab that tried to snap at her in vain. Her hair was being blown by the wind making her look picture perfect. Kaiba stared at her as she smiled, laughing like a small girl. Kira sighed and frowned, ruining that picture of perfection.

"Who's the present for?"

"What?" Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts and angrily processed what she said before replying. "It's a birthday party for one of my business aquantance. It's a relative of the owner." Kaiba scowled. Just when does he stare at anyone like that? Kira got up and dusted off the sand.

"A birthday? Who's hosting?" Kira looked back up at Kaiba. Kaiba glared back at her.

"Mind your own business. This is a job so lets get it done." He said harshly. Kira gulped and smiled nervously.

"What do you know about the birthday girl?" Kira asked, trying to change the subject somewhat. Kaiba frowned in dismay.

"I don't know anything of that retched girl." Kaiba spat out as if it was poison. Kira looked thoughtful and her eyes focused on nothing.

"Get her a doll." She smiled, mostly to herself. She would have wanted one even if she was too old for them now. Kaiba scoffed.

"What does a grown woman want with a doll?" He watched her scowl in annoyance.

"Sometimes a woman needs to be reminded of her childhood." She ran off towards one of the stores. Kaiba growled and followed reluctantly.

* * *

"How's this?" Kira handed Kaiba a book. His eyebrow lifted up in question. 

"Samurai Love? What is this? A woman's fantasy?" Kaiba said dryly. Kira laughed.

"No, I don't think so. I thought you would need it." She giggled. Kaiba growled and put the book away. They had spent two hours in this store and she was already driving him nuts.

"Pick something out already and make it snappy!" Kaiba lashed out. Kira faked a salute and stopped in her tracks to stare at something. She slowly approached it and picked up the doll in awe. It was beautiful. The porcelian doll had black hair and sad eyes matched with an outfit made in Europe. She shoved the doll in Kaiba's face.

"How about this?" Kira asked, quickly drawing Kaiba's attention to the doll that was so rudely shoved in his face. Kaiba took the doll from her hands and inspected it.

"What's this?"

"It's a doll. I know dolls are supposed to be happy and all the same but this is different. It's sad and caught in a world she don't belong in. Do you like?" Her eyes. She was gazing off again like there was a happier place, or was she reminiscing? Kaiba nodded in approval.

"Good enough. Anything else?"

"What?" Kira came back to reality with a frown. Kaiba smirked more out of amusement than in a mocking manner.

"Anything. Else. You. Would. Like." He said slowly and clearly as if to a child. Kira threw the doll up making Kaiba catch it.

"No, not at all. A ride home would be lovely though." Kira said sarcasticly. Kaiba clutched the doll tightly and smirked, fixing his eyes on her with a glare.

"Don't push your luck. I can make you walk." He left to pay and disapeared out of the store. Kira looked back to grab the matching male doll and paid for it before leaving as well. She ran to catch up to him in the car and hopped in.

"What's that?" Kaiba started the car and eyed the new doll. It was a male and was looking out at everyone with a blank stare that wasn't a glare but couldn't be considered sad or happy. Kira put it in the bag with the female one.

"It's the matching doll. I thought the woman you're buying this for would like the set." Kira said then turned to look back out the window. Kaiba considered this a moment and drove off back into town.


	5. Yellow Ribbon

Yay! I found out how to use these line things I always see in other people's stories! LoL AND I have new reviews! That makes a total of four I think since this story started. I've also realized that my chapters have spacing errors cuase for some reason it uploaded funny onto this site. Well, to answer those reviews!

**Chika of the high Mts**: I'm really glad you like chapter 3! Yea I always see the "Call me Seto" lines and it sounds too friendly and plus, it's too early in the story to even say that even if I wanted. LoL I hope you keep R&R! I get so little reviews but I'm glad people like you like it at least.

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess**: Thank you for the review! I know the summary isn't good but that's the best I could come up with. Sad, yes, but I'm trying. LoL If you come up with a better summary I'd be glad! I love romantic tension! Even if this isn't a KaibaOC fic it does hint towards it in a way but I don't know if I'm doing it too strongly so I stayed on the safe side and did little things if people notice. The time thing I've noticed also but I'm having a hard time finding an appropriate time also. This is the first time I'm updating around 4ish cuase all the other chapters was around 11 or 12 at night. That's bad... LoL Kaiba is hard to keep in character for me as you can see from my previous stories which is embarassing but it got the mary sueish crap outta me. Kira is a iffy to me cuase I'm trying to keep her to where she's not perfect but still beatiful in her own way. Thank you for adding this fic to your favorites! That makes me feel good and very encouraged. I hope you enjoy this story as it continues.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, no own this or anything Yu Gi Oh! related! The OCs I own but I too lazy to go back and type up all their names. LoL

* * *

Kira ran around the company like usual and breathed out a sigh of relief when she was finally able to be let go. Kira slumped in one of the chairs of Kaiba Corp. nearing nine on the dot. She closed her eyes to enjoy a few relaxed moments before she walked home.

"Kira, are you trying to provoke me?" A male voice said stiffly. Kira waved her hand through the air dismissviely not fully registering what was going on. There was a low growl before the chair was pulled back and now was leaning on the back two legs leaving Kira was at the total mercy of whoever was holding the chair from falling. Kira's eyes snapped open and she suddenly wished she would disappear.

"Oh, hi Kaiba-sama. What's up?" Kira smiled nervously and chuckled, trying to ease the butterflies in her stomach. Kaiba glared at her even more.

"You still have a package to deliver." Kaiba tipped the chair more and earned a yelp from Kira. He smirked down at her.

"I'm off duty. Can't Riku do it or something?" She immediately regretted that matter when Kaiba let the chair fall back onto all four legs, upsetting Kira's balance and ended with her rear end connecting to the floor.

"I asked you to deliver it when you were still on company time so therefore you're still liable for it." Kaiba crossed his arms and smirked down at the pitiful lifeform. Kira frowned and glared up at Kaiba. Right now she was tired, hungry, and sleep deprived. She wasn't in the mood for even swooning over Kaiba anymore.

"I passed it off to Riku already if we're talking about the same package. If it's not delivered then it's on her." Kira stood up and crossed her arms moodily. Her face blanched when her eyes met his ever so cold blue eyes. Kaiba's expression can be described as complete and utter fury.

"I gave you the package for a reason." Kaiba uncurled his arms to let them fall to his side frustratingly. Kira jumped at the sudden movement and took a step back. Where was her courage from before? Kira bit her lip before replying. "Why me? I'm not that special." Kira jumped back at Kaiba's even colder glare. About how cold could his glare get? It was almost at artic!

"That package was for you. Are you blind to not see your name on it?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed to slits at Kira's shocked expression.

"What! Oh, crap! Where's Riku? Crap!" Kira's tiredness disapated as she raced upstairs. She burst through the doors of the tweentieth floor and immediately drew all the staff's stares upon her. Riku was sitting on her desk surrounded by male employees with a smirk when she turned her eyes on Kira. Kira's heart was doing who know's how many miles per hour beats but it was enough to make her feel like she was almost having a heart attack. The men disbanded as Kira walked up to Riku.

"Hello Kira. Rushing around again I see." Riku chuckled. Kira was a mess. Her white haircame out of her bun and ran down her back while hersilver eyes were wide and spinning in swirls of different shades of grey and silverthat no person to could differentiate the shades even if they tried. Her uniform was rummpled and dirty.

"Riku, where's that package that I gave you earlier?" Kira gasped out between her haggard breathing. Riku laughed and held up a package and a card.

"You mean this? This card that came with it was really interesting. I know everyone here has enjoyed reading it." Riku praticly threw the card at her and walked off. Kira bent down to pick it up and read the contents.

**_'Kira, how many more days must I go without you? This endless feeling for you will never go away and my heart aches for you. . .'_** Kira immediately put the card down. She quickly looked around and everyone turned the other way. Kira sighed and picked up the card with the package and ran back downstairs. Her face was red form embarassment and shame. Everyone in Kaiba Corp. will know about the letter by the end of tonight! She didn't even bother saying good-bye while she rushed past Kaiba with a tear stricken eyes. Better to save her misery for herself. Who knows? Maybe it'll never reach his ears despite the very low chance of that happening. Kira hailed a taxi and jumped in.

"Cherry Hill please." Kira said quietly to the taxi driver. Kira read the card quickly to only be further disgusted. It wasn't signed and her package wasn't opened yet but her name was neatly handwritten in loopy letters. Kira frowned and stepped out of the cab after it stopped and she paid.

"Why must a love letter show up while I'm at work?" Kira sighed tiredly and repostitioned the box under her arm to walk towards her house down the street. She fumbled around in her pockets to get her keys and somehow didn't drop the large package when she unlocked the door of her home. Kira kicked the light switch on despite the height and sat in her kitchen. She took a knife to cut the tape and dug out the contents inside the foam invested box.

"Ra, this is annoying." Kira mumbled as her hand finally found something. Kira smiled happily and pulled out the object to see it was a small pin in the shape of a yellow bow tie. Kira was confused yet it did remind her of something. She jumped as her phone rang. Annoyed, Kira answered it.

"Moshi-moshi." Kira said quickly. There was a pause before a chuckle. The hair on the back of her neck rose.

"Hello Kira. Did you like my little gift?" More chuckling. Kira frowned.

"Rishio, why the hell did you do that! What was with that card!" Kira leaned against her filthy counter and had the urge to pound the phone into the wall. Kira could almost picture him smirking on the other line.

"I was only teasing you. I'msure Kaibadid get jelous." Rishio only further chuckled. Kira sank to the floor as realization slowly dawned on her.

"What?" Kira commanded with a scary tone. Why must Rishio chuckle like that?

"I gave you the bow tie you bought me when we where first going out. Did you forget?" Kira looked at the pin in her hand. This was strange.

"What for?" Kira asked scepticly.

"I thought you'd like to know that I was thinking of you. Anyways, I got to go. Good day!" And with that there was a soft click before the line died. Kira let the phone fall as she stared at the pin. How that man infuriated her so. She threw the pin across the floor and hung up her phone

* * *

OK! Chapter whatever is done! LoL This was more of a filler chapter in my opinion but I hope this time works and I get more reviews. I'm going to start answering reviews down here so people don't have to scroll down so much. LoL Everyone please R&R and constructive critism is always welcome! Flames are pointless and are boring but if they are funny or horribly rude, I will reply either pissed or laughing my (BLEEP) off. Trying to keep my cussing to a minimum... So hard... 


	6. Puppy Love

Yay! I'm starting to get a descent amount of reviews! Whoot! World record here! Will answer at the end of the chapter now so please enjoy the story.

Siris

**

* * *

Chapter 6 **

Kira typed on the computer at a desk right outside of Kaiba's office. Everything was silent and the sky was dark. Kira glanced at the clock and sighed.

"It's only twelve at night. Still plenty to do so calm down..." Kira coached herself. She was the only one in the building besides her boss who was working in the duel labs. She sighed and brought up the internet to pull up her emails. Just as she came on a new one came to view.

**_Subject Title: Puppy Love From: Cannot be Traced Contents:_**

**_Hello Kira,_**

**_You don't know who this is but I've known you for a long time. Haven't you ever felt lonely? I stayed up all night thinking why do you give up everything you have to just be with that sorry excuse for a boss of yours. I could give you so much more! I know you. You stay up all those nights just wanting to live a life other than the one your bound to! If you came with me I could have given you that! To think I wanted to share a palace with you based off your dreams. But now, your loyalty to him sickens me. Your beauty is slowly draining from your body as time passes with that sickness in your heart. Your slowly fading away and you still refuse me and your hope for a better dream. I'll make you see just how much you've lost and I'll make you pay. Lock the doors and hide under your covers but you'll never be rid of me. I'm everywhere you are and you can't escape me Kira. You never will..._**

The lights went off as soon as she read that far. Kira jumped up and tried to feel for the wall as she made her way to the door. The office looked so scary without a light on. Like a bad horror movie where the monster comes out and eats the damsel in distress.

"I'll make you pay." whispered a voice. Strong and masculine but full of malice. It felt like there was breathing on the back of her neck. Kira's heart raced hundreds of miles an hour as she turned and did a round house kick blindly. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, hitting her head on the table. Her head was spinning and she was truely scared. Her throat closed up and she couldn't scream, she couldn't say a thing!

"I'll make you pay." The voice repeated itselfand all she remembers was being lifted from the ground into someone else's arms and the final thought of failure to the Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Kaiba slammed his fists on the table with pure anger. It's been almost three days since the kidnapping of Kira and his resources were running out of leads. Everyone at the meeting jumped up in surprise and hushed as Kaiba gave each one a glare that froze their very soul. 

"Does anyone have anything else of importance cuase if not then I suggest you work quickly on the missing person's case." Kaiba looked over his board of executives and everyone looked down all except one. His name was Kuro and was the only other person on the board his age.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is one lead. I just recieved in a phone call. The person asked for you to meet them at Domino Square by the water fountain tonight. I couldn't trace the call, sir." Kuro said all calm and collected. Kaiba was beyone mad, he was furious. How dare that kidnapper be so smug enough to just call him out like this! Kaiba nodded and scowled.

"At least there's one lead. Anybody else have something useful to share?" Another member who was chubby sweated like a pig and cleared his throat. He tugged at his collar when Kaiba redirected his gaze to him.

"Montaro?" Montaro cleared his throat again while he fiddled with his handkercheif like he was trying to tear it to shreds.

"Sales have dropped suddenly and the owner of Industrial Illusions has called an emergency meeting."

"Emergency it is. Nice to see you again Kaiba-boy." Everyone looked up to see Maximillion Pegasus standing there with two goons. Kaiba glared into the eyes of the man he loathed the most.

"Clear the room. I want to talk to Pegasus alone." The room's atmostphere turned cold and everyone left quickly. The doors closed with Pegasus' goons guarding the door from the outside.

"Kaiba-boy, you were too busy and that annoying twit for a secretary wouldn't let me in." He smiled strangely. Kaiba scowled.

"Why are you here Pegasus. I don't have to see you till the party but now you've ruined that pleasure." Kaiba said sourly. Pegasus did a small laugh.

"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, you will never learn... I simply want to help! Is that so hard to believe? Haven't you seen the papers today? You should be very happy I'm doing this." He smiled like with the knowledge that he had flustered the poor boy. Kaiba growled and crossed his arms.

"What is it you find so interesting in the papers to put down your comics of pink bunnies?" Kaiba watched intently as Pegasus laughed.

"Why, you haven't heard? I bought out half of your company! I'm now the co-owner of Kaiba Corp.!" Kaiba would have pummeled him if he hadn't had his wits about him. That smug smile, that condescending tone, Pegasus was mocking him!

"Pegasus..." Kaiba growled out. Pegasus did another little chuckle.

"I know. Congratulations but don't party yet. I have resources that tell me your kidnapper has Kira hidden away downtown." Kaiba's interest was finally sparked and was able to control his anger. There's no sense in destroying information. Pegasus opened the door and smirked.

"The old whore house on West and Fifth street. I'm sure you know where it is since you supposedly frequent the place." And with that Pegasus left. Kaiba stood in place absorbing the new information. Something was wrong with this picture. Kaiba put that thought to the back of his mind and phoned one of his employees.

"Roland, phone the police."

* * *

Ok! That's the end of the chapter now please R&R! I know I've been going around and shamelessly asking for reviews lately but that's only becuase I think your **A. Good Author** and or **B. I LOVE your story so much that you can help with the plot. **You can tell if I reviewed every single chapter. LoL Anyway! Constructive critism always welcome and now to answer reviews. 

**Chika of the high Mts**:Interesting. I wanted to use Sakura St instead but their in Japan already so usuage of english names is always fun. I never intended to put a real street but hey! That's a plus now it seems like I stalked you for a bit. LoL Thank you for the review!

**Xians Suck**: WTF are you talking about? If you are not here to review for the _**story**_ as originally intended the kindly get your ass out of here. If you continue to leave reviews on my stories without actually helping to fix this story then I won't hesitate to delete you. I leave that to you to take that how you want it. In other words shove it and leave.

**xXxkIkOkEnxXx**: How did you find out that Xians Suck reviewed my fic? Do you have a notification or something? That still confuses me...

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess**: Thanks. I replaced the summary with yours becuase I think that ones better. LoL I'm glad your enjoying the fic and I hope itcontinues to do so.

**bloodhand**: Thanks for reviewing! Btw how is zg doing with my inactiveness?

**SilverFantasy**: Review 1> Your welcome. You'll have to see if Kira is related to Pegasus or not. Just becuase it's white hair doesn't mean their related but that's a nice thought. Yes, poor Kira but it's so fun to mess with her character and make her a victim. LoL

Review 2> I've edited previous chapters cuase I've now figured out the power of the line thingy! LoL sorryI confused you and hope I don't do it again.


	7. Resurection

And here is another chapter! Sorry for the wait but I have to fix the computer at my mom's house. I want to start another story since this one I already finished writing but just have to post it up. I'd like to share it all for you ppl upon request and I'll email it. Just give me your email if you don't have it on fanfiction already and I'll send you the overview so far. I think it'd be good but I need help with some points and would like some insight along with sources and stuff. Well, on to disclaimer and then story! (Remember to R&R! Constructive critisim is always welcome!)

**DISCLAIMER**: No own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! cuase I too poor to buy it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kira couldn't see or hear anything but music. She was bound by hand and foot along with the old gag and blind fold routine. Kira's stomach growled from 3 days of no food or water and her senses where fuzzy from lack of nourishment. Her head still hurt and probably there was still a bump.

"Sorry pet, but you're stuck here till we find somewhere to put you." This voice wasn't from that night but it belonged to a female. She lifted Kira's face up with a finger under the chin, straining the muscles in her neck.

"I'll put you to work my pet. Don't worry, you can eat all that the customers give you. Every last drop." The women left with a high pitched cackle. Kira slumped to the ground in defeat. No, she couldn't survive. No one was going to be there while she suffers.

* * *

Kaiba stood by the fountain in Domino Square and angrily checked his watch every few minutes. Whoever it was said to be there by midnight and was ten minutes late! He scowled and threw his watch in the fountain. How could it turn out like this?

"You're supposed to throw coins into the fountain, not watches." A woman's voice said smugly. Kaiba turned to see Viera standing there with a black halter top,a tight red skirt and black boots that came up to her knees.

"Did you call me here Viera?" Kaiba's patience was running thin. Viera smiled seductively and came closer so she looked up to him just a small step away.

"Yes, I did. The press has valid pictures of you yet again. Care to explain?" She stepped back and held up two pictures. One was him in his car driving through, his face plain to the world and the other was standing outside a whorehouse but this time his back was turned but every aspect of himself was there. His hair, his build, even right down to his clothes! Kaiba scowled once more.

"Those aren't me." Kaiba said dryly. Viera laughed and put the pictures away.

"Sorry Kaiba but these are legit as are the ones from the past. You can't hide from the press Mr. Kaiba." She smiled and put her hand on her hip. Kaiba glared into her eyes but she only smiled back like she cuaght her prey.

"Don't you dare print those lies about me." Kaiba clenched and unclenched his hands while glaring down at the young reporter. Viera came up close again and trailed a line down his chest with a finger.

"What would you do if I shredded these pictures? Fire me? A snowballs chance in hell." She smirked. So this is the real Viera. Kaiba smirked.

"Use your imagination." Kaiba then turned and left. The press vandilzing his image wasn't as big of a problem as his employees being slowly take away from right under his very thumb. The theif stepped on his own territory and that was enough to consume the CEO with rage.

* * *

Kira listened as men talked with the woman once more. They were excited and could hardly wait for what they had planned for the weak Kira. Her thoughts ran wild as she tried to think of a plan.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Then the click of the door was heard. Heavy footsteps came closer till he was near her.

"My friend is waiting outside for sloppy seconds. For now lets enjoy the time we have. Let's take off this gag for a second." Next thing she knew, the nasty rag was removed from her mouth and her saliva can now nourish the dryness left in her mouth. The man shuffled around and talked as things where set on a table next to her. After what seemed like forever he stopped.

"You know, I'm not into the whole S&M thing so I'm going to untie you." He chuckled as big callused hands untied her. As soon as all her bounds where gone and the blind fold removed, she tripped him to the ground and knocked him out with a kick to the head. Kira searched franticly and saw a pocket knife on the table followed by keys. She struggled to pull up the window and crawled out. She recognized downtown quickly from the drive with Kaiba the other day. All sense left her as she picked a key that was close enough to a car key and tried it out on the nearest car.

"Come on... Come on..." Kira's heart pounded as she went from car to car and her fear went up each time she ended up in failure. She approached a broken down Honda Civic and was disapointed when it didn't work.

"Crap!" Yelling was heard from inside the room she came out off and yelling from someone sticking outside the window.

"Hey! She's trying to take our Mustang! Hurry, we have to go stop her! Get up!" Kira thanked the gods that whoever it is was stupid enough to give away the car. She rushed to the nearest Mustang and was relieved to see the key worked. She franticly started up the engine and speed off to the police station. Sirens and helicopters arrived as soon as she was down the street and from the rear view mirror the cops had the place surrounded. Kira's heart pounded from all the excitement and strange happenings. Kaiba wasn't going to like this.

* * *

"She wasn't there! Well search again! We have to find her!" Kaiba slammed the phoneon the recieverand threw it onto his desk. He turned on Kira's computer and tried to guess the password. Each time he failed red letters flashed across the screen reading 'Incorrect Code.' Kaiba stalked across the room back and forth, his mind racing.

"Kira, why must you make this difficult even when you're not here..." Kaiba looked at the picture on her desk of her. She was smiling with a she-devil suit on from Halloween. Then it clicked.Kaiba began to type up the password and the computer accepted it. All the windows she left open where still there and what caught his eye was the e-mail and his eyes read it hungrily.

**_Subject Title: Puppy Love From: Cannot be Traced Contents:_**

**_Hello Kira,_**

**_You don't know who this is but I've known you for a long time. Haven't you ever felt lonely? I stayed up all night thinking why do you give up everything you have to just be with that sorry excuse for a boss of yours. I could give you so much more! I know you. You stay up all those nights just wanting to live a life other than the one your bound to! If you came with me I could have given you that! To think I wanted to share a palace with you based off your dreams. But now, your loyalty to him sickens me. Your beauty is slowly draining from your body as time passes with that sickness in your heart. Your slowly fading away and you still refuse me and your hope for a better dream. I'll make you see just how much you've lost and I'll make you pay. Lock the doors and hide under your covers but you'll never be rid of me. I'm everywhere you are and you can't escape me Kira. You never will_** **_be able to hide your secret from Kaiba. He'll find out and break you while I'll be there to finish you off and if he doesn't do it soon, then I'll enjoy taking what's mine back. I'll break you in again like once before. I didn't come back from the dead to gloat around and give up what I came to grow attached to._**

Kaiba was stunned in the least at the last sentence. No one can die and come back so it made no sense. How long has she been recieving these messeges? He clicked on the link to the inbox and was surprised to see it full with different emails all from the same Unknown user. All with threats and 'undying love' for his 'Dear Kira.' Kaiba shut down the computer and rushed out of his company. It's time he payed a real visit to the police office.

* * *

Kira practicly crashed into the pole as she jumped out of the car and ran the rest of the way wherever her feet took her. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty with no where to go. She had no money and a huge gash was bleeding in her arm. Kira struggled with her breathing but finally gave up. She collapsed in the alley behind the police station and bled freely with all the life seeping with it.

* * *

And there be the chapter! Well, thank you all who reviewed! all old an new reviews anyways! LoL Now, here to answer those reviews.

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess**: Thx! I'll fix that error next time I have time to go back and look for it. LoL Just had to make sure I reviewed that fic so yea... LoL Well, I hope you liked this fic!

**Silver Fantasy**: Yay! I'm glad you liked last chapter and hope this one is to your liking too. I reviewed your fic about fixing past chapters. If you still don't understand it just email me cuase then it's easier. LoL I tried to email you right away when I saw your review but on your profile it didn't have one and later you updated your story so I put it there. Hope you got it!

**Princess Aerith**: I think I've read your fics in the past... Not sure. I just got the name Kira from the Kingdom Hearts game. LoL Where did you decide to get that name from?

**Chika of the high Mts**: And I updated! Whoot hoot! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Nghtmarz of christmas**: Thank you, I'm flattered. Unfortunately this isn't the best writing style I've done but I think people enjoy this more than the highly detailed ones. I can give you the start of one of my past stories if you'd like to see what I mean.

**My PenName is . . .** : I know you! You reviewed all those other stories I see around Well, I'm glad you find this story great. Hope you keep reading! LoL

**XxMadeInChinaxX**: Yay! I got the idea to post the title as Behind Blue Eyes from Limp Bizkits title of one of his songs. I looked on this site to see if it was taken but saw none of it was really a story story. Just decided to put this up cuase I think it's better suited than those. LoL

Well, those be the reviews! Whoot! Ok, I don't know if the begining of the story changes the rating of this story or not but can someone tell me? Not so sure. Thankies all! R&R cuase you know you want to. . .

Siris


	8. Clearly Sick

Thank you all! Sorry I'm making my updates longer than what I'd like to do but here's the next chapter! Love it, review it, correct it, it's all up to you. Review responses on the bottom.

**DISCLAIMER**: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it but I do own a army of peeps. . .

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mr. Kaiba! I told you we have searched that place in and out and have not come up with a trace of her besides a car crash on D Street! We can't do anything without more resources!" The cheif of police shouted. Kaiba smirked and looked downupon the small man.

"Then do something about it. Make something happen or I'll have this whole place shut down." Kaiba turned with a swish of his coat and smirked. Maybe a threat will get this place moving and actually working. A loud sickening thud was heard not that far away. Curious, Kaiba walked towards the back of the station and his heart leaped with surprise when he saw Kira's body laying there. Kaiba rushed to her side and turned her onto her back to discover a huge gash along her arm. He picked her up and rushed back into the station while kicking the door in to grab their attention and to open it while obviously having his arms full. The Cheif of Police was flustered and rushed towards him.

"Mr. Kaiba, go home or I will-- My god! Guards! Call an ambulance!" The Cheif was flustered and his face was that was red with fury was now white as a sheet.Everyone in the stationrushed to help carry Kira onto a bench beside the door. Kaiba checked for a pulse.

"She's alive so far but you have to act fast." He kept his cool as these lazy guards rushed around in a panic and the ambulance workers, who arrived minutes later from thephone call,coming in to put her on the stretcher. He followed and tried to get in only to be stopped.

"Sorry sir, only family members can stay with her." One of the ambulance workers shouted out while hooking Kira up to a heart moniter. Kaiba sneered.

"I'm her boss." He stepped in as they closed the doors behind him and they started moving. Kira had a oxygen mask on and they tried to clean up all the blood.The heart monitermade a 'bleep' sound every once in awhile. They yelled orders and they seemed sufficient as they explained what was going on with her to Kaiba. Suddenly the heart moniter made a loud and long sound that pierced the panic in the air which increased the anxiety. They yelled and ripped her shirt open as they put paddles to her chest to shock her back to life. Kaiba's throat went dry and he frowned. His face was white and placid but remained somewhat expresionless.

"**CLEAR**!" One man shouted. Kira's body jumped up but the long drone of the heart moniter was still there. Kaiba frowned and silently wished she'd make it. Come on, we're almost there! Don't quit now, show some pride! His mind raged with conflicting feelings. He never wanted to see anyone die like this in front of him.

"**CLEAR**!" Kira's body jumped up again and still no sign of life. The men where panicked as the ambulence stopped. They rushed her out and into the hospital with Kaiba rushing alongside. Doctors came out of no where yelling and confusing the situation to Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba! Please, leave this to us! Go wait in the lobby." A nurse pushed Kaiba away from Kira's moving body.

"No! Kira, don't you dare die! I swear I'd kill you if you did!" Kaiba yelled out in anger as a horde of nurses pushed him away. Did they multiply under a minute to get rid of him? Angered, Kaiba paced back and forth in the lobby.

"This is bullshit!" He growled and paced. This isn't helping.

* * *

Kira opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She felt weak. Kira sighed and closed her eyes again. Realization hit her hard and she quickly jumped up only to later regret it.

"Owww..." Tears assailedKira's eyes and she struggled to not let one fall. Pain coursed throughout her body and her head started to swim, making her dizzy.

"Docter, she's awake." Someone called out from beyond Kira's teary vision. Kira fell back onto pillows that were quickly placed there so she was propped up. Everything hurt and the pain made her senses go wild. She opened her eyes again and saw two people hovering around her. One was a female nurse who had long brown hair with a name tag labled as Lenne. The other was a male doctor who had messy blond hair with a name tag also but his name was Shuyin. Lenne smiled at her and left the room. Shuyin looked grave and read off the clipboard.

"Miss Kira, you've been through a lot for the past five days. Being kidnapped with no food or water, a huge wound that made you lose almost all your blood before dying standards, dead for a full minute, what's next? Oh yes, a car crash and the CEO threatening you if you died to kill you again." Shuyin said in dry humor. Kira smiled weakly and closed her eyes hlfway.

"Has is really been five days?" Kira asked. Her throat was parched and hurt to talk. Shuyin stared at her and nodded. He let his arm fall to his sides with the clipboard with a serious expression.

"Did you know about your disease?" Kira's eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

"Doctor, if you please I'd like to keep that matter private." Her voice was hard and her glare actually made Shuyin's confidence falter. He grunted and regained his composure.

"Don't worry. You don't want that out I won't say it. Mr. Kaiba is coming to see you tommorow. You should be well by then and free to walk." Shuyin then walked off. He stepped aside for someone as he left.

"Hi Mokuba." Kira smiled down at the little boy as he pulled up a chair and sat in it. He smiled and looked worried at the same time.

"Kira, are you alright? Are you in pain?" Mokuba asked feverishly. Kira chuckled at the kid's concern.

"I'm ok so don't worry. What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Kira smiled down at the young boy. Mokuba smiled sheepishly and looked away while he answered.

"Well, I kinda left for the last couple of hours to finally visit you..." Mokuba averted his gaze to the wall behind Kira's head. Kira laughed.

"You shouldn't do that Mokuba. Go back to school before Kaiba-sama gets worried." Kira laid her head back in a more comfortable position. Mokuba smiled and jumped up to sit on the bed instead.

"He won't. I think he knows where I'm at already so I have a ride home." Mokuba relaxed laid down next to her. Kira giggled.

"Ok, if you say so. Wanna watch the tivo? I just noticed it in the corner." Kira pointed to the black box. Mokuba nodded in agreement and went looking for the remote control.

* * *

Well, when the reviews start picking up only three people stuck around. . . Oh well I love you alls anyway but mostly all listed below. . .

**Silver Fantasy**: Quick question, why is this review for chapter one? o.O Not sure you realized it but I decided to point that out. LoL Confused the hell outta me too. Kira not poor but I love to torture her in small ways. LoL Hope you liked this chapter!

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess**: LoL I tried to capture the tension in last chapter but it didn't come out as good as I could get it cause been too lazy to fix it. LoL Hope this chapter was enjoyable too!

**My PenName is . . .**: I've only seen you around the yugioh sections and maybe rouruni kenshin? LoL I'm honored to be getting reviews from a pretty well known person as yourself. LoL It was you and a few other people I see around but don't know that I dreamed of getting reviews from. Retarded I know but eh had to be said. LoL Hope this chapter was enjoyable too!


	9. Freedom

Ok, to everyone, I will not be updating as much becuase of school. I currently attending my last year in high school while at the same time taking two classes at college so understand the situation I'm in. Also, there's a possibility of me not updating in two weeks. Hopefully that will not happen but in the mean time enjoy the chapter. Reviews answered at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

"Ok, Miss Kira. You're free to go." Shuyin said with a smile. It was the day after Kaiba burst through her bedroom doors yelling at her and Mokuba. Kira smiled at the thought. Mokuba apologized over and over but eventually softened up his brother enough to let him go with only a week without sweets. Kira sighed and nodded as she walked outside of the hospital to breath in fresh air. Kira felt much better after a change of clothes brought in by Roland with Mokuba's sympathies. She was more than happy to change into a black spandex shirt and khaki cargo pants. How Mokuba figured out her size, Kira rather not know. A shower was a must with all the blood still encrusted into her hair. Kira looked both ways from the street side then crossed. It was still early in the morning and few people were outside. It only took about half an hour before Kira made it to her small condo. She quickly rushed inside and bathed with a small smile. It felt great to just stand under the shower head and let the water run over your body. This will certainly be a strange day.

* * *

"She was just released over an hour ago Mr. Kaiba." A nurse smiled up at the glaring CEO. Kaiba nodded and reentered his limousine. Mokuba's eyes quickly lit up and he smiled.

"Nii-san, is Kira alright?" Mokuba questioned. Kaiba nodded and closed the door  
.  
"She was already released." Kaiba announced. He tapped on the window separating the brothers from the driver and it slid down with the driver looking in from the rear view mirror.

"Take us back to the mansion to drop off Mokuba and take me to the company." Kaiba then leaned back into his chair comfortably. The driver nodded and rolled back up the window. Mokuba pouted.

"But Nii-san! I want to visit Kira!" Mokuba put on his best puppy dog eyes. Kaiba grunted and crossed his arms.

"You still have to make up yesterday's work and today's work also. I don't want you ditching the teacher I hired for you at home anymore." Kaiba scolded. Mokuba nodded in silent reverie. Kaiba then closed his eyes, satisfied while Mokuba sat back and sighed.

"Are you going to visit her?" Mokuba asked with a hopeful tone. Kaiba opened his eyes and scoffed.

"No, I have something more important to do than visit that girl. I have to go fly to Europe to settle a dispute with another company. I'll be back later today or early tommorow." Kaiba frowned at Mokuba's puppy dog eyes once more. Of course the young one was sad but there was no convincing his older brother to take him with. Besides, the limo stopped in front of the mansion and Mokuba left. Kaiba stepped out of the limo to walk Mokuba to the door.

"Mokuba, I'll be back so I don't want you going over to that girl's house at all." Kaiba commanded. Mokuba nodded.

"You can count on me. Who will watch me tonight anyways?" Mokuba looked up at his brother with a smile. He can't pout like an immature child. He has to grow up to make Kaiba proud. Kaiba grunted.

"Roland is watching you tonight till I can find a replacement babysitter." Kaiba turned and entered the limo again with his trench coat billowing behind him with some unknown wind which Kaiba likes to believe that it's the Earth realizing his greatness.

"Drive." Kaiba said curtly. He arrived at his company in no time and took a couple of minutes to get into his office. Kaiba packed up papers into his metal breifcase and took out a piece of paper. With a pencil he wrote a note:

_**Kira,**_

_**For your past trouble you have a day to recover. I expect you back at work like usual once done and no exceptions. I'm out of the country for now so don't try to contact me.**_

And Kaiba signed it with his loopy signature. He folded it and tossed it at Riku as he left the office.

"Give that to Kira with some kind of get well gift. You pick." Kaiba said coldly and walked out. Riku nearly jumped when she read the letter. Kaiba had the descency to leave Kira with a note but not for his other employees who were sick? What is going on? Riku got a devious glint in her eyes as she erased his note all but the signature.

"I'll teach Kira her place the hard way." Riku mumbled.

* * *

Kira paced her room and threw worried glances at her phone. Her hair was still wet from her shower and had changed back into the clothes Mokuba provided for her from the hospital. It was around eight in the morning and she wasn't sure if she still had work. Debating wether to just show up or not, Kira stood in place. Her home was strangely quiet. The phone rang and she jumped up in surprise then rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" Kira breathed out. Riku was on the other line.

"Come to the office." Riku commanded and hung up the phone. The dull drone of the dial tone rung in her ears then Kira hung it up. Kira ran out of her trashy home after quickly locking the door and ran into Kaiba Corp. Riku waited at the front desk laughing with a fellow employee. Her brows rose when Kira burst through the front doors in a panic.

"Kira, come here." Riku faced Kira full on and practicly threw the note at Kira just as Kaiba did her. Kira opened it and quickly scanned it. Riku inspected her nails.

"You're in trouble now. You know, after you leave maybe I can have my old spot back. I always hated how you so easily replaced me." Riku said. Kira was hardly listening as she read the note.

_**You're late again. As soon as you come back don't even think of wearing our company's logo. Forget delivering that package either and I don't expect you at work tommorow.  
Seto Kaiba**_

Kira's heart pounded in her ears. How much was she in trouble and what did she do? Riku was smirking.

"Well, Kira you sure did it now. I think that's as good as saying you're going to be fired on sight. Your position is as good as mine now." Riku laughed. Kira scowled and crumpled up the note. Riku badgering her wasn't helping on her grating nerves. Riku continued to banter Kira till the lobby was filled with the sound of a loud smack. Riku stood in shock and slowly touched her sore cheek.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. You deserve so much more than that." Kira said silently and ran out. Everyone was begining to stare at her once more but, for once, Kira didn't notice. She felt good. It was like all her pent up tension was released through that one small act of anger. Too bad there would be a bad bruise on Riku's face.

* * *

Well, to explain the Riku vs. Kira thing to make my point clear. This is not a love rivalry of 'oh you have Kaiba's attentions and you must die!' kind of thing but Kira just basicly took Riku's job. Riku was then demoted from personal secretary to a regular one doing small oddjobs here and there. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! Now to answer. 

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess **: I've noticed you updated but sorry I don't have a lot of time to be on the computer. I'll review as soon as I'm able to and since I left this story un updated for about 14 days I thought I'd post this up really quick and leave. I'll see you sometime in your story! LoL

**Elfdragon12**: I'm glad you enjoy the story. I thought I'd try to put as much humor as possible in the last chapter as I could becuase it's kinda true about the nurse comment. Kaiba threatening her was just in the heat of the moment idea. I hope you stick around!

**Silver Fantasy**: I'll keep the chapter length in mind. I just left it at short lengths so that there's more updates and also just cuase I'm too lazy to write more most of the time. Also, longer chapters mean way longer updates. Sorry I haven't been around that much and for freaking you out. LoL Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Ok! Now please review and I just threw this chapter out here so this is guranteed to have mistakes in here! Please post em up so that I can fix em next time I have time on the computer. Thank you all so much becuase you keep this story alive.


	10. Party for Two! Or more I Think

Well, only got time to review Kaiba's Slave 'Harmful Crush' and post this. Everyone should check out that story if they haven't already becuase it's one of my all time favorites. I hear now, even if a little late, that fanfiction is deleting accounts for replying to reviews. All questions will be answered at the end of the chapter. Riku's devioius act doesn't come into fruitation but don't forget about it just yet. Sorry about the long updates. On with the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: Again if I say I own these wonderful series that'd make me a liar. Don't I feel pathetic having to admit that fault? LoL

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kira walked to work two days after the kidnapping. She arrived wearing just jeans and a shirt today to get disapproving looks from most of the staff. Kaiba was in the elevator and stopped the doors from closing as soon as he caught sight of her.

"Kira, come here." Kira turned to see Kaiba and she rushed into the elevator.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama?" She pressed the button for the floor that held Kaiba's office.

"I want to talk to you about the kidnapping and those emails. Meet me in my office." The elevator doors opened and he stepped out. That was weird. Kira thought his words seemed a little rushed. She followed him and closed the door behind her.

"Sit down." Kaiba threw his coat on the couch to the side and approached the counter for some coffee. Kira was sitting in a large leather chair by the time Kaiba sat in the chair behind the big mahagony desk. He interlocked his fingers and watched her. Kira figeted.

"Uh... Kaiba-sama?" Kira asked timidly. Is he going to mention what he wrote in that note? He grunted and then started typing on the computer. Now this was definently strange.

"The party is tonight. Are you still not able to watch Mokuba?" He glanced at her and took no further note of her blushing and nervous habits. She bit her lip before replying, "Sorry, I can't. The party I have to go to is for someone I know." Kaiba stopped typing to look at her with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Someone you know? Is it a bachelorette's party?" Kaiba took a sip from his coffee. Kira laughed and shook her head.

"No, it's a birthday party." She smiled and bravely looked into his eyes. Rishio flashed through her mind again and a pang of guilt filled her heart before she looked away again with a sigh. Kira fingered the small yellow ribbon pin in her hand. How could she not notice taking it this morning? Kaiba noticed the change in her. Her whole being was emanating the change.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Kaiba asked commandingly. Kira looked confused but refused to look him in the eyes like she used to. Maybe she's overeacting to all this.

"Can I go now?" Kira squeezed the pendant in her hand. Her voice sounded desperate to get out of his office. Kaiba agreed and she rushed out. Kira sat at her desk throughly confused now. Was he just offering comfort or did he know something about her and wanted her to admit it to him to his face? Kira gave up on that thought and turned on her computer. Kaiba came out of his office and towered over her again.

"Kira, you better tell me about your kidnapping and those emails as soon as you're over it but I only give you one week to give it up." Then he disapeared out of the room. Kira blinked.

"What the hell?" Her boss sure was acting weird. It was like he actually took into account the mixed feelings Kira felt on that subject. She sighed and turned back to the computer.

"I guess it was for me to tell him all about that instead"

* * *

Kaiba's mind was full the past events. First there was kidnappings, then the tabloids have plastered his face all over the world, Kira gets taken, and Pegasus suddenly jumps in to help. Kaiba growled in annoyance as he slipped on his duel disk and uploaded the computer dueling program. He then went downstairs to enter a large metal room with a lowered circular object on the other end of the room. 

"Dueling program uploaded. Dueling commencing." A woman's mechanical voice sounded in the room. Kaiba's duel disk glowed as it activated and he drew his five cards. There was something wrong with this whole thing with his company. The launch of his new product keeps getting backed up by all these happenings.

"Lord of Dragons set in attack mode. Activate magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon. Two Blue Eyes White Dragon set in attack mode. End of turn." The woman's voice devoid of life sounded again. Kaiba made a 'tch' sound and drew his card. He set Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode with 3 face down cards before ending his turn. The computer turned it's disk and drew a card. The computer's lights flashed as if calculating the best move.

"Attack Saggi the Dark Clown with Lord of Dragons." The voice called out. Kaiba smirked as the bone headed hologram came closer.

"Activate Magic Cylinders and Barrel Behind the Door." The computers life points fell down to 5600. Kaiba smirked as the computer ended it's turn.

**SLAM!**

Kaiba quickly turned as the door to the duel center was bashed open. The hallways were dark and the nerves of the duelist were running thin.

"Computer! End Simulation!" Kaiba growled as the computer shut down. The lights in the duel center were down and the room was dark but enough to see outlines of the room. He carefully stalked his way towards the door and as soon as he reached the doorway all the lights came back up.

"What the hell?" He looked up at the control center to see an outline and then just as quickly it appeared, it disapeared. Kaiba quickly ran towards the room and slammed open the door to the room to find it empty. His heavy breathing was all you could hear in the empty room with blood scrawled messages on the walls.

* * *

Kira sighed and sat quietly in her home. She was sitting once again alone for once wearing her fancy dress that was made of silk. It was a simple white gown that flowed to her ankles and hung to every curve of her body. It slung off her right shoulder and she wore only a simple silver chain necklace. The knock on her door sounded and she immediately sprang up to answer. 

"Yes?" She smiled up at the old man in a black tuxedo suit who looked at her sternly.

"Your ride Miss Kira." He said in a british accent. Kira smiled and walked out, her heels clicking on the pavement. The man opened the door of the limousine and she got in. Rishio sat in the seat across from her.

"My my, looking lovely tonight." Rishio smiled in a very creepy way, obviously eyeing her. Kira scowled.

"Shut up and take me to the party. I only agreed for a ride, not a date." Kira snapped at the arrogant man. Sometimes Kaiba and Rishio acted so much alike in personalities it was frustrating. How come Rishio was the only one she could be brave to? Rishio chuckeled as the limousine started moving.

"I've been thinking Kira. Tonight is your birthday and I'm confident that your abduction has wracked your wits. May I take you out sometime this week?" He watched her as she fixed his form with an icey glare.

"We shall see Rishio." Her eyes flashed with silent anger which only further amused him. He laughed and was only an inch from her face, breathing onto her ear. Kira shuddered and closed her eyes as her body tensed with awkardness.

"You can't resist me for long Kira. I'll have you. . ." His breath tickled her ear and made her shudder not with pleasure but with fear. This man was a self centered bastard! Her eyes snapped open and she pushed with all her might to push him away. His back slammed against the back of the chair as he laughed like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"You'll have nothing Rishio. Leave me be." Kira hissed out. Her face was beat red and Rishio held a smug expression. The limousine stopped and the doors opened. With a huff, Kira left without a look back. Rishio could only smirk as he watched her leave him before he even got out of the car. Kira entered into the manor and was immediatly greated by ladies.

"Hello Miss Kira. You must wear a mask." The woman put a pearl mask that ended at Kira's nose on her face. It was shaped to be a feline and only showed her silver eyes through the holes. Kira bowed politely and mingled among high society who greeted her with open arms and hidden faces. They made polite comments on her hair being done up in a fancy bun and how the mask suited her so well. Few women gossiped and made snide comments of how simplistic Kira is and how cheap the dress was. The room was soon dimmed and everyone split into couples while she was herded off to the side with the single old men or newcomers. Pegasus was greeting people at the door and she smiled as she made her way to him. His eyes lit up and he welcomed her into a tight hug.

"Hello Kira! So good of you to finally come!" Pegasus said in a happy tone. He wore a black suit with a red ruffle thing coming from his chest. What did he expect for people to think of him always wearing these escentric clothes? Kira giggled and returned the hug. She stepped back while he admired her and she did a little twirl.

"My my Kira! You really outdone yourself! You look sexy tonight my love." Pegasus purred out then smirked. A man cleared his throut drawing Pegasus' attention while she made a small surprised gasp. Kaiba was standing there with a simple tuxedo but it suited him beutifully. Kaiba's eyes landed on Kira and his eyebrows rose.

"Kaiba?" Kira breathed out. Kaiba nodded in her direction as Pegasus chuckled.

"Kaiba-boy! How good of you to come also." Pegasus held out his hand in a handshake. Kaiba sneered and gripped his hand in a would be painful grasp.

"Don't call me that." Kaiba said bluntly as their eyes flashed with a malignance. Pegasus hid another small chuckle.

"Sure thing Kaiba-boy. Did you buy my ---Ouch!" Kira kicked Pegasus in the shin and glared at him. Kaiba suppresed his snicker and settled for a smirk.

"Stop calling him that and Pegasus dear? Not a word dear boss." She smiled strangely like a killer would upon the victim once caught and trapped. Pegasus' brows rose up in understanding while Kaiba watched the exchange between the two. He grunted and both looked at him like they were cuaght in the act. Pegasus smiled when Kira walked off angrily.

"Do excuse my employee she is rather, complicated." Pegasus sighed and crossed his arms. He chuckled. Kaiba just scowled.

"How long do I have to stay for this charade?" Kaiba crossed his arms and glared. Pegasus shrugged.

"Until the birthday girl wants everyone to leave. Tonight is her night so do show her a good time Kaiba-boy." He walked off to greet his other guests. Kaiba snorted and followed Kira. She was currently picking food from the buffet table and ignoring the gentlemen who every once in awhile tried to make a pass on her. He was within a arms reach when a young gentleman grabbed her sides making her jump. Kira swiped at the man's face and glared. Kaiba, disgusted, walked away from the two and watched from afar. He was even more disgusted that it was Rishio that she was talking to. The green haired lad was only a breath away from her and she didn't even move away!

* * *

"What do you want Rishio! I told you that I want nothing to do with you!" Kira took a deep breath and smiled at the people who waved at her and put up an act of enjoyment despite the distance. He smirked down at her with the gold devil mask over his face making him actually intimidate her. 

"I'd like this dance with Mi'lady?" Rishio bowed and held out his hand. Kira blushed from embarassment and took his hand when many people passed while pointing. A slow song came up almost as if on que. Kira made a false smile that looked hard to maintain.

"You planned this didn't you?" Kira said accusingly. Rishio pulled her to him and began a slow dance with his hand on her hip and her other hand held by his as they twirled in unison.

"Maybe." Rishio said simply as he led her into another twil. Kira chuckled and enjoyed the moment for now. They were just a minute into the song, lost in the music, till Rishio stopped and looked over his shoulder. Kaiba matched Rishio's glare with his own.

"I'm going to cut in." Kaiba stated simply. Rishio muttered something to Kira and left her in the arms of her boss. Kira quickly looked away and kept her distance.

"Would you rather have that smug bastard?" Kaiba demanded. Kira looked up at Kaiba and blushed.

"Rishio? He can go screw himself." Kira growled out with such hatred. Kaiba pulled her closer which made her jump.

"I can arrange that. You never informed me this is the party you were going to." Kaiba smirked at her blushing form. Kira looked down and scowled.

"Pegasus made me come and Rishio made sure I came." Kira loooked around her to find that most of the couples were watching them. Kaiba made a grunt kind of noise. She looked up and blushed quite considerably. Kaiba seemed to glare over her head at nothing.

"Rishio, how do you know that bastard? And what's with you and Pegasus?" Kira's body stiffened but Kaiba was too intent on burning the spot on the wall with his gaze that he didn't notice.

"Pegasus wants me to attend all of his important banquets. Rishio was my old boss and we went out once in the past." Kira said quietly. Kaiba smirked and let her go when the song ended. Rishio cleared his throat and Kira turned.

"Yes?" She said as politely as she could. Rishio glared into Kaiba's eyes, never looking any other way.

"Kira, lets go home now." Rishio said hotly. Kira shrugged.

"Whenever Pegasus wants me to leave or better yet the birthday girl tonight." Rishio took his eyes off his supposed prey and glared down at her.

"No, I'm taking you home. _Now_." Rishio commanded angrily. Kira smirked and walked back to the buffet table and grabbed a glass of wine with an arrogant air.

"What's with you and her?" Kaiba demanded. Rishio chuckled and smirked.

"She's my soon to be fiance." He then left and chased after Kira who just ignored him. Frustrated, Rishio finally left to watch her at a table. Kaiba sighed and talked with some of his business aquantices he knew. Those two make his life just more frustrating. Kira wobbled on her feet as she made her way to the veranda upstairs. Rishio bumped into Kaiba purposefully before following her. Kaiba glared after the retreating form and followed to get even.

* * *

That is my chapter of the day! Someone asked where I got Riku's name. Well, Kira and Riku's names came from the game called Kingdom Hearts. Kinda funny cuase in the game Riku is a guy. LoL And to that same person, "Heh heh, freshman. . ." Sorry had to say it. 

I tried hard to keep Kaiba in character but I still think he is a little offkey lately. Also, I didn't like how this story ended so I added more chapters here and there between the original and also made the story longer. I will no longer update on a weekly basis like how I'd like to cuase my computer is still on the spitz. I apologize to all.

Creative critisim is always welcome and suggestions is welcome also. I know the chapters are short but I'm going to make them longer starting next chapter.

Thank you **twilight eyes 8120, Silver Fantasy, and B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess** for your lovely reviews. Twilight eyes I love your stories and sorry I haven't been able to review them that often but at least you know I'm alive still. LoL

Siris


	11. Buzz Kill

WOW! I certainly have not updated in an extremely long time. I apologize for the 5 or 6 year delay! I joined the military and finished up High School so I've been busy. Well without further a due, here is the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: Any and all characters pertaining to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Kira was leaning against a banister outside on the veranda looking up at the stars enjoying her alcohol induced buzz. Footsteps sounded behind her and she quickly turned. Her heart pounded so hard she could hear her own heart beat.

"Ah, my dear Kira! Why are you out her by your lonesome self? You should be enjoying the party I've thrown for you my lovely niece." Pegasus came out from the door behind Kira. Kira sighed in relief.

"Uncle, I'm sorry. I think my nerves are still shot from being kidnapped. I hear I have you to thank for finding me." Kira smiled a strained smile at her uncle.

" Yes, yes all in due time. Well, I'll leave you alone right now. I see your lover boy is coming over here to steal you away from me." Pegasus motioned over to an approaching Rishio. Kira's smile quickly diminished as her uncle moved away from her.

"Kira, we need to leave _now_. I'm done playing nice." With that, Rishio grabbed Kira's forearm and pulled her towards him. Kira, angry, struggled to be free.

"Look Rishio, I'm not your plaything. You need to stop doing this. You're being obsessive and abusive. It's a _crime_." Kira narrowed her eyes on Rishio's angry glare.

"So long as you live and breathe, you belong to me. Your uncle has already arranged a marriage between us and it's not something you can get out of given your position. Just stop resisting your role in this." Rishio smirked satisfied in the surprise showing in Kira's eyes. She stopped moving and fought to keep her mind from going into turmoil. Was this really true?

"So I was right. There is something going on between you two." Kira gasped as Kaiba appeared at the doorway. This was a complete disaster.

"That's right Kaiba. She's mine." Rishio let Kira go and smirked. Kira was his and only his and it was about time that she learned this the hard way. Rishio purposely shoulder bumped Kaiba as he left the veranda. Kira was frozen in a state of shock. Her mind was racing in a state of panic.

"He's lying Kaiba. Please don't believe him." Kira finally looked up at him.

"You make it sound like I care." Kaiba looked into those silver swirls of Kira's. Hurt flashed in her eyes before it quickly stilled as realization set in. Of course it would end up like this. What else would Kira expect? He didn't want her and all she was is trouble. There's so many flaws that she has and Kaiba was too much out of her league. So why does her heart still want him?

"I'm not. I just don't want a misunderstanding developing between us. How are you enjoying the party?" Kira quickly changed the subject to some harmless drivel. Just anything to hide the confusion that's steeling in.

"I'm not impressed. I've been mistreated as a guest and this birthday girl is not even here. I'm going to leave." Kaiba motioned for one of the waiters inside to come to his side. Kira watched the exchange between the two before the waiter disappeared and reappeared with a package. Kaiba took this and held it out to Kira. It was a present wrapped in simple shiny red wrapping paper with a silver bow stuck on top.

"Here, you can have this. You'll like this more than the snotty birthday girl who doesn't even show up to her own party." Kira took it in disbelief as he left. She knew what was inside of course because she did help him pick it out. She hugged it to herself tightly.

"So mean yet nice…" Kira whispered to herself.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Can I have you attention please?" Pegasus' voice rang throughout the hall as he made his announcement from the second floor. All the guests looked up from the ballroom floor as the room went dark and a spotlight focused on him. His white hair covered one eye and his bright frilly suit stood out even more against the dark contrasting background.

"Thank you! As you all well know this party is for my niece's birthday as she turns 18! But that is not all! I also am officially announcing her as my heir to my company!" A roar of clapping quickly followed the announcement. Pegasus smiled brightly as he motioned Kira to come into the spot light. Kira reluctantly walked into the bright light and turned to face the horde of dark faces. She smiled her best fake celebrity smile.

"Thank you all for attending my party! I know I haven't really mingled among my own guests so I apologize. Please feel free to enjoy the birthday cake and more champagne to celebrate with me tonight!" There was more clapping and Kira walked back into the dark of the room. Life was taking a turn and she didn't know if it was for the worse or better.

* * *

Kaiba was sitting at his desk the following morning of the party. Tabloids where full of the announcement of Maximillian Pegasus' new heir to his company. At least that kept the press away from useless gossip of him. Kaiba pressed a button to summon his secretary and Riku quickly arrived. Kaiba stopped working and looked up at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought I removed you from this position. Where is Kira!" Kaiba glared at the intruder. How dare she step foot in this office? Riku smiled sweetly.

"Sir, she hasn't shown up since the day she showed up out of uniform." Riku kept smiling at Kaiba. Kaiba was boiling inside. Since when is she able to make up her own schedule? Kaibe clenched in fists.

"Get her in this office now! If I don't see her here in uniform and ready to go in 10 minutes I will fire not only you but her as well!" Riku paled and rushed out of the office. Kaiba was fuming. Maybe too many special privileges were given to her to give her this false idea of being free to do as she wished. A knock interrupted his thoughts and his office door opened. Kira looked calm but pale and thin. She had her hair in a bun and thick framed glasses that was off putting on her face. She tossed a crumpled paper onto Kaiba's desk.

"_**Don't even think of wearing our company's logo…. I don't expect you at work tomorrow…. **_You expect me to think I'm still supposed to be here from a note like that?" Kira stood there waiting for a response.

"What the hell are you talking about? I gave you a damn day off to recover and to be at work. Where are you getting these delusions from? Your already testing my patience and now you mock my _generosity_?" Kaiba pounded a fist on his desk. Kira pointed to the paper on his desk and that's when Kaiba took notice to the trash she put on his desk. Begrudgingly, Kaiba opened up the paper and saw his signature with what Kira spoke of.

"What the hell is this?" Kaibe read and re-read the note in disbelief. He took a deep breath and glared at Kira who now had her arms folded over her chest.

"That, Sir, is the note you left me." Kira unfolded her arms and took out a notepad with her pen which was already poised over the paper ready to write, "So what do you need done today?" Kaiba scowled in dismay. This woman changed moods faster than a rabbit trying to reproduce.

"Check on the dojo and fix my schedule for tomorrow to accommodate for a meeting with Neko Enterprises' CEO. Also arrange today's schedule to meet with Maximillion Pegasus." Kaiba opened up a brief case on top on his desk and started placing folders inside.

"When, exactly, where you trying to see Pegasus today?" Kira asked. Kaiba smirked and closed his brief case. He got up and started to leave.

"Right now."

* * *

Well that's the latest Chapter to this story. Updating will be slow but it will be a chapter for at least every month. Again I apologize for the extremely exaggerated delay in updates. Thank you all for the reviews. I was re-reading this story and the reviews to each chapter and enjoyed the feedback. I'm making it my project to go back and re-write the past chapters a little to fix all my odd spacing, grammar errors, and weird use of phrases. LoL Please feel free to R&R! I enjoy any comments you may have except flaming! Flaming is bad. =^-^=


	12. Say Uncle!

**DISCLAIMER:** Any and all characters pertaining to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Kira was sitting at the entrance to the new dojo. It was furnished with wooden practice swords hung up on the walls. Kira stood up and bowed before entering. She grabbed one of the kendo swords and gripped it tightly. Kira poised herself holding the sword as if it was sheathed and getting ready to draw it. Kira closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of the wood in her hands.

"HAI!" Kira drew the 'sword' and sliced in front of her. She did a few more practice strokes before sheathing her sword.

"So, you can fight." Kaiba was leaning up against the door frame. He was watching her very intently, analyzing her. Kira gave a thoughtful expression, scrunching up her eyebrows in thought.

"Kind of. I was kicked out of my last dojo but it was my fault. I was a smart-alec and a huge pain." Kira placed the sword back onto the wall. She turned towards Kaiba who was walking towards her. He was smirking.

"Do you know anyone who can teach decent Karate to corporate employees?" Kaiba was towering over her. Kira smiled nervously, the butterflies running amok in her stomach.

"Yes, his name is Hiro Nakamura. I'll call him and tell him to stop by." Kira clasped her hands behind her back and stared at Kaiba's chest. She fidgeted with her fingers to distract her from his close proximity.

"Kira, school starts tomorrow. From what I understand, we're going to the same school?" Kaiba walked away from her to look out the door. He was staring at the rock laden path towards the back courtyard of his company.

"Uh, yes?" Kaibe looked back at her with a glare.

"Are you asking me? Did you forget?" He smirked. Kira blushed and looked down.

"Well, yes we're going to the same school. I might switch to online classes but I'm not sure yet. This summer vacation has been pretty eventful." Kira stood beside Kaiba to overlook the scenery beside him. He grunted.

"See you in school." Kaiba left. Kira smiled to herself, giddy with excitement. He asked about her school life. Maybe he was interested!

* * *

"Genes are the primary units of inheritance in all organisms. A gene is a unit of heredity and corresponds to a region of DNA that influences the form or function of an organism…"

Kira was staring out the window during Biology class. The teacher was droning on and on in his monotonous voice, reading word for word off the Power Point slides. She sighed.

"Psst! Hey!" Kira glanced over at who was whispering. It was a blonde guy that looked a little goofy to her. He smiled and did a little wave. She smiled back. He reminded her of a dog.

"Hey! Whatcha lookin at? I'm bored too. My names Jounouchi Katsuya." Jounouchi pointed at himself while he introduced himself. He looked proud.

"I'm Kira," she said simply. She looked back up at the teacher and ignored him.

"Cool, it's nice to meetcha. So, I was wonderin, do ya wanna have lunch with me and my friends? I noticed your new here," Jounouchi looked hopeful. Kira glanced back.

"Sure, what's the harm?" Kira gave a small smile. She really didn't want to go.

* * *

Jounouchi was leading Kira towards a table where some other people were sitting at. Kira was spacing out, looking around while Jounouchi droned on about Duel Monsters, his friends, and whatever else that suited his fancy.

"So, what's your favorite?" Jounouchi was looking at her. Kira looked confused.

"Wait, what?" Kira cocked her head to the side a little to stare at Jounouchi with more confusion. He sighed.

"It's alright. Well, here's the table we usually sit at. The girl is Anzu, the short one's Yugi, and that ruffian at the end of the table is Honda." Each person said a short hello as they were introduced one by one.

"Hey! I'm no ruffian! Well, hello there!" Honda was quick to get up and grab Kira's hand. He held it up as if he was going to kiss it and was smiling. Kira was a little annoyed. Playboy. That's the one word that described this guy.

"Uh, hi…. I think I'll eat by myself instead," Kira pulled her hand back.

"Awww…! But we just met!" Honda was making a pouty face.

"Heys! I saw her first!" Jounouchi grabbed Honda in a headlock and pulled him to the side. Yugi laughed nervously.

"Don't mind them. They're always like that. Welcome to the group. It's nice to meet you," Yugi smiled kindly. His eyes were huge and purple. Kira instantly liked him.

"Yea, they never get over themselves. It gets old quick," Anza said. She was smiling at Kira.

"Thanks but really I think I'll go sit by myself." Kira quickly got away from their table before they could say anything else. Jounouchi and Honda were too busy with their spat to notice her gone. Kira was quick to turn around to get away but ran right into someone else. They were like a brick wall and she bounced off harmlessly.

"I see you met the table of morons." Kaiba smirked. Kira looked up, flustered. She just ran straight into her boss! Kira did a strange little laugh.

"Yea…. Morons…. Right…" Kaiba was already starting to walk away. Apparently he already lost interest. Kira sighed.

"I'm hopeless…"

* * *

"Kira, go grab those folders off my desk and deliver them to the rest of the people on my project," Kaiba said. He was busy fixing his tie. Kira quickly ran up and grabbed the small stack of folders.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?" Kira glanced up and smiled a little. He was just so breathtaking sometimes. Kaiba sat down and was clicking away on his keyboard.

"Stay after work. We need to talk." Kira's heart started to pound furiously. He needs to talk? About what? Kira left without another word and ran around the building dropping off the folders. Her mind was replaying what Kaiba said over and over. What could it be about? Did he find out about her uncle? If he did he'd be furious! He hates Pegasus! That can't be it. He would have fired her already. Then about the kidnapping again? Rishio's stupidity?

"…here." Kira jumped and looked up from her computer to see Kaiba glaring down at her.

"Did you even hear me? I said come here. You've kept me waiting already." Kaiba turned on his heel and slammed his office doors behind him. Good job Kira, make him mad even more. She rushed after him.

"What is this about?" Kira asked innocently. She smiled at him, ignoring her nervous internal monologue. Kaiba was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Your friend Hiro is taking the job as a karate teacher here. I want you to get one of the secretaries to post up flyers of mandatory class dates and times. He should have already emailed you the information. Also, I know about your uncle already." Kaiba was glaring at her. Kira went cold. Her smile was gone.

"Am I fired?" Kira was fidgeting. She should have known better. Stupid party.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. I know it's not good but it's not horrible. :) I haven't been writing in awhile so I'm watching a Yu-Gi-Oh! marathon to help myself keep everyone in character. This is mostly just a filler. Also, I have a blog and deviantart page if you would like to check it out. My blog is mostly with games and I'll be working on getting a scanner to flesh out a visual Kira. Please R&R, it always help to see what's wrong with my stories and what everyone thinks.


	13. It's for Charity

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Why did you lie to me?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed at Kira. He was livid.

"I didn't lie."

"You hid it from me."

"I thought you wouldn't hire me!" Kira was close to tears. It's all over. He'll never trust her again.

"I wouldn't have." Kaiba uncrossed his arms and sat in his chair. He interlaced his fingers and rested his head on them.

"I'm not spying." Kira was miffed. She crossed her arms to try and hide her beating heart. Like that would help. She was a nervous wreck. Kaiba slowly blinked, watching her. The silence was heavy and uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" Kaiba settled back into his chair, his stare cold and held a silent threat. Her answer would dictate how angry he got next.

"I… I just… My parent's debt." Kira sighed. She felt defeated. Why couldn't she blissfully live her life? She didn't ask for this. None of this.

"You have money. Pay it off with your uncle's money. Your lying-"

"It's not my money!" Kira shouted, quickly cutting of Kaiba. Kira was angry now. This was a sore subject.

"So?" Kaiba growled. He felt she was still lying to him.

"It's not _my_ money. I'm trying to pay it off with _my own_ wages that _I_ earn with _my_ hard work. I don't want my uncle to stain his name for me." Kira clenched her fists. Her silver eyes were stricken with anger. They were staring into each other's eyes, sizing each other up.

"He's your uncle. It's just a simple debt. Stop being dramatic," Kaiba answered calmly. He never saw her angry before. It was a change and for some reason, it was turning him on. It was kind of hot. He must be masochistic.

"Dramatic? My family made a deal with someone dangerous. Dangerous enough to get killed. You think I want to get my uncle killed too? You think this is a joke? Not everyone is rich like you!" Kira slammed her hands down on Kaiba's desk. She was in his face. Kaiba smirked.

"So why my company? You could always sell yourself. A woman always has a way to make money." Kaiba leaned in closer so his nose was almost touching hers. He could feel her breath. He wondered, would she slap him if he stole a kiss? Kira abruptly straightened. She looked shocked. Kaiba had a momentary lapse in his cool expression to be clouded by confusion. He was supposed to be yelling at her. He got distracted. This was unusual.

"I would never stoop so low," she whispered, "Is that how you really see me?"

"I was bound to find out. Your face is plastered all over the media after that party. I gave you until the end of summer break to fess up. I think that's being overly generous." Kaiba's eyes where cold. There, back on track. His body and facial expression wasn't giving anything away. Kira defiantly held her head up high.

"Am I fired?"

"Consider this a temporary leave of absence, without pay. I might have use for you, if you're as loyal as you portray." Kaiba then turned his attention to his computer. Kira was stunned. She wasn't fired? What was he thinking? She slowly walked out of the office and closed the door softly behind her. Kira leaned up against it and let out a relieved breath.

"It could have been worse…" she mumbled to herself. Then she was coughing furiously. Kira covered her mouth and tried to breathe as best she could between coughs. When it stopped she breathed in heavily for sweet air. That was new. She felt something wet and looked at her hand. Something in her mind told her to look and it was crimson with blood. The world seemed to stand still as she realized it was her blood. The door opened, smacking Kira and startling her out of her shock.

"You're still here? You decide to try and seduce me for money?" Kaiba smirked. Kira looked up at him with shocked eyes, and then ran away. What the hell? Kaiba silently watched her disappear behind the door for the stairs.

* * *

"Your condition is worsening. You need to keep your emotions in check. Any prolonged stress can turn your condition to nightmarish proportions." Dr. Shuyin was flipping through Kira's charts with a serious expression. Kira was sitting on the medical table for patients. She sighed heavily.

"Call my uncle and let him know the details of my condition please. Am I free to go?" Kira felt sad. Depressed. There goes her only job aside from her uncle's company. Maybe she should go back to Rishio? But he was strange, different even. She also didn't want to work with that jerk. And now this.

"Yes, I don't see any other reason to keep you here. Just take it easy and you should be fine for a few more years even." Shuyin shook his head in disbelief as he left the room. Kira quickly hopped off the table and made her way home. She unlocked her condo's door and tried to open it. It was stuck.

"Are you kidding me? Why!" Kira, frustrated, kicked her door until it swung open. She stopped short from walking in. Her placed was trashed, more than usual. Her things were thrown about the room and most of the furniture was torn or broken. Kira slowly walked in and surveyed the damage.

"Who could have done this?" Kira picked up one of her dolls from Kaiba off the floor. It was ruined. The door slammed behind her and she jumped. Kira quickly turned around to see a man standing there, his face hidden by the drooping hood of his robe.

"He was right you know. You could always pay with your body." The man chuckled. Kira was scared. Should she fight or try to run? The man slowly approached her and caressed her cheek.

"Don't think about it. I want to use you. Your debt isn't getting paid anytime soon but I could change that. You are good looking enough to even land the high class clientele." The man laughed loudly. Kira shook her head.

"No, I don't want to. I can't. I'll get another job. Just don't make me do that." Kira tried to back away but the man was towering over her, following her until she was backed up into a wall.

"No, but you can do something else. You're going to be arm candy. There's an envelope on the table with the details. Don't be late." The man laughed as he disappeared out the door. Kira leaned up against the wall for support. After a few minutes, she made her way to the table and grabbed the manila envelope that was set there. She poured out the contents and was shocked. She was supposed to be a date for Kaiba at an upcoming charity event. There was a photo of him, along with a ticket and a short note. This man wanted details on his upcoming project and Kira was supposed to pump Kaiba for details.

"No way…" Kira breathed out in disbelief.

* * *

So there you have it. I only updated so soon just for you **fantasyguardian **so feel special. I'll try to update everyday this week just so you have something to read too. :P The reason no one has heard of me is because this story is old and I created it in High School. I decided that I should finish it because it's the one story that I came up with an awesome plot that no one can guess what's going on. :D Please R&R and no flames. Flaming is unproductive and unnecessary. Thank you to the two other authors out there who added this story to their notifications. It feels good to know that people are still reading this.


	14. Want to Get Married?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Kira was reading the note over and over again. Does Kaiba know about this? What does this man want with the information she's supposed to obtain? How the hell was she supposed to do that even? Kira moaned in frustration and laid her head on the table. It was this upcoming weekend so she had time to figure it out. Her home phone started ringing. Kira reluctantly got up and picked up the phone on her counter.

"Hello?" Something was stuck to her face.

"**Kira, dear? I just received an alarming phone call about you."** It was Pegasus. Kira sighed and pulled the picture of Kaiba off her face. She was absently staring at it.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that serious until today. I'll be fine, just need to take it easy for awhile." Kaiba's eyes were a nice shade of blue. Kira was wondering if he ever smiled. Nope, never. Well, not really. Does smirking count? He does that a lot.

"**Well, how was school? You weren't harassed or anything right? Those boys are not allowed to touch you. Boys are filthy animals with filthy thoughts and are just filthy."**

"Wait, what? School was fine and no, I wasn't harassed. I tried to keep to myself. It's only college so it's not like I have to socialize." Kira smiled a little. Pegasus can be so weird sometimes. Is Kaiba weird sometimes? No, just an angry person.

"**Well, just let me know if anything bad happens. I'm your uncle and I wish you would depend on me dear." **Pegasus sighed. Kira chuckled. If he only knew.

"I'm fine. I'll talk to you later. Good night." Kira hung up the phone. She set the picture down on the counter and looked out her kitchen window to the sky. Just have to figure out a plan for this weekend.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Hey, Kira sup!" Jounouchi sat next to Kira in biology class again. She smiled up at him.

"Uh, hi. You said you were Jounouchi right?" Jounouchi smiled brightly.

"You remember me! That means Honda has no chance." Jounouchi scooted a bit closer to Kira. Kira looked a bit confused. Honda? Oh, right! They were fighting. Over her. Kira scooted a bit away from him.

"Sure… Honda… Right…" Kira chuckled nervously. The teacher came into the room and started writing on the board. At least she can avoid talking a lot now.

"So, do you wanna eat with me and my friends after class? I know we kinda scared you off last time." Jounouchi was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Kira sighed. Should she? He seemed nice enough.

"Sure. Just don't do that whole thing like last time again." Kira smiled and started writing notes. Jounouchi was ecstatic and gave a toothy grin. At least he's easy to please.

After class, Jounouchi walked with her to the same table as last time. He was talking about random stuff again.

"Yo, Jounouchi! I see you brought your friend again. Well, hello Kira." Honda was waving at them and patted the empty spot next to him for Kira to sit down. Jounouchi quickly sat down next to Honda, to his displeasure. Kira sat next to Yugi, who smiled kindly at her.

"Hi Kira. I'm Yugi, I'm not sure if you remember." Yugi held out his hand for a handshake. Kira firmly gripped his hand.

"Yea I remember you. And Anzu too. Sorry about last time. Those two kind of weirded me out." Kira laughed and nodded at Anzu to show she saw her. Anzu smiled.

"Those two are desperate to find a girl. They've been competing over girls since High School." Anzu laughed. She seemed nice. Yugi was even kind of cute. Both Jounouchi and Honda were pouting and denying Anzu's comment.

"You two have anyone special? I can see Jounouchi and Honda obviously don't." Kira smiled when Jounouchi and Honda looked a bit annoyed. Touchy subject. Anzu nervously laughed.

"Me? No, not at all. That's not to say I can't get one. I just don't want a boyfriend right now." Anzu started to fidget. Yugi laughed.

"I guess we're all single here. What about you?" Yugi was smiling. Is her interested or just completely innocent? Kira smiled at him. She secretly hoped Yugi was interested.

"No, completely free." Kaiba was walking by and heard this. He glanced at their group and caught Kira's eye. He glared and started to walk away slowly.

"Hey, Kira you know him? He has been on the news lately for hanging out with whores." Kira looked back at Honda.

"I've worked for him until recently. I don't think that was him either," Kira said.

"But his face is plastered all over! The news even has pictures, of his face!" Jounouchi burst out. Kira laughed. Everyone was focusing on her now, confused.

"He's rich, handsome, and did I say rich? He can have any floozy he wanted in this town. Why would he need a whore?" Kira was laughing.

"Floozy? I'd say more like any woman I want." Kaiba was behind Kira. Jounouchi stood up and Honda was getting ready to hold him back.

"What do you want Kaiba? No one invited you," Jounouchi growled out. Yugi and Anzu were silent and curious now.

"I needed to talk to Kira. Why would I even want to speak with any of you losers? Especially with you mutt," Kaiba said cooly. Jounouchi tried to take a swing and Honda had to immediately hold him back. Kira sighed and got up.

"It's fine guys. I'll see you all sometime." Kira walked off with Kaiba. Jounouchi sat back down, glaring at Kaiba. Everyone was watching them. That little outburst drew the attention of everyone outside waiting for the next class or on their way to one.

"I don't know why you would even bother with them," Kaiba mumbled. Kira was fidgeting. He was so close.

"They're nice. Well just one. The rest are weird. So… What do you want?" Kira looked up hesitantly into Kaiba's eyes. It was awkward. She didn't want to see him till this weekend. Kaiba grunted.

"The charity set us up as dates. I need to know when to pick you up." Kaiba's lips were set in a thin line. This must be killing him to ask her this. Kira was confused.

"The charity set us up? Why?" Kira questioned.

"I didn't do it. They had this bright idea to mix up the tickets and set up pairs for dates. If it was me, you would be at the bottom of my list." Kaiba looked annoyed. That statement had Kira miffed.

"Well, sorry! I didn't know going with me would kill you so much inside. Look, just pick me up eight." Kira immediately left before Kaiba could get in the last word. Her cell phone rang. Kira picked up while she was walking to her next class.

"Hello?" she asked, annoyed.

"**Kira dear, it's your uncle. After last night I've decided to pass on the company to the one you marry. It'll be best considering your condition."** Kira sighed.

"Ok, does that mean I have to get married anytime soon?" Pegasus could be heard laughing over the phone.

"**Well, no. You have until you're 30. That should be plenty of time."** Kira stopped walking. 30? That was in eight more years!

"Uncle, if I turn 30, and I'm still not married what then?" Kira asked hesitantly.

"**Well, you would be set up in an arranged marriage of course. So, go find yourself a nice man! Ta-ta!"** Pegasus hung up. Kira put her cell phone away. Great. Just great.

* * *

So there you have it. Thanks for the review also. =^-^= I'll be changing the rating of this story to Mature because of what's going to be happening in the upcoming chapters. I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R but refrain from flames as they are pointless and unproductive. Bad trolls!


	15. Sue, the TyrannosaurusRex

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next couple of days went by in a blur. It was now Friday night and Kira was primping herself for the charity. She decided to wear a baby blue silk dress that hung onto all her curves. It was high enough to not show off her chest and hung off one shoulder. She chose this dress because it reminded her of a toga but fancy.

"You look nice." Kira jumped at the voice. She looked in the mirror and saw the hooded man standing behind her. Tha man reached out to caress Kira's neck.

"Why are you here? I'm going to the charity." Kira pulled away from him disgustingly and walked towards her dresser. She started to rummage around for makeup.

"To make sure you do your job. I count this as cutting your debt in half." The man laughed. Kira sighed and started to apply pink lipstick.

"What if I can come up with the money in a different way? Would I still have to pump Kaiba for information?" Kira moved on to applying eye makeup.

"And how would you do that? I still want names regardless." Kira turned around and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about it. I know the names already. There's a list on my table." Kira secretly kept telling herself she wasn't betraying Kaiba. They were just the names of the people already abducted. He shouldn't be able to look until he was somewhere else, hopefully. The man chuckled.

"Clever little minx." Kira turned back around to finish her makeup. She glanced into the mirror to check behind her. She saw that the man had already disappeared. Kira sighed and finished by straitening her hair. The doorbell rang. Kira ran to the door and unlocked it. She tried to open it and it was stuck.

"My door is stuck. Hold on." Kira started to pull on it to no avail. All of a sudden, there was a loud thump and the door swung open. It hit Kira in the face before she fell down on her rear end.

"I opened it." Kaiba was standing in the doorway looking smug.

"Ow! What the hell! Are you trying to break my face in before the party?" Kira angrily got up and was rubbing her forehead. Kaiba was surveying her condo. It was still a mess and she couldn't afford to buy new furniture to replace the broken ones.

"Redecorating?" Kaiba asked. Kira angrily pulled on her matching heels, grabbed her purse and pushed him out of the doorway. She slammed her door closed.

"No, someone broke in for your information." Kira locked up and they walked up to the awaiting limo.

"Did you report it?" Kaiba got in and scooted over to the other side. Kira followed and sat as far away from him as possible.

"What for? They won't fix my stuff." Kira angrily crossed her arms and stared out the window. The air was heavy with an uncomfortable tension. They were quiet the whole way there. The limo stopped outside a museum that was currently exhibiting Dinosaurs, mainly Sue, the tyrannosaurs-rex. Kira opened the door and stood, staring at it in awe. It was a very prestigious museum, and they were going to party in it.

"The charity is here?" Kira asked. Kaiba grabbed her hand and set it into the crook of his arm.

"Yes, don't touch anything." They walked up the steps to get inside. Kira was blushing. A door usher was checking tickets. They got inside and once they got to the room with dinosaurs, Kaiba immediately separated from her. A waiter came by and gave them both a glass of champagne.

"How long do we have to stay?" Kira scooted over to try and get more room between them. Kaiba smirked at her.

"Are you already in a hurry to get away from me?" Kira laughed nervously to try and not make a scene. The room was full of business men mingling and rich women laughing and flirting with them.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba! I didn't know you would be here! And who is this lovely young woman?" They both turned to find Mr. Xiao standing there smiling. Xiao was staring at Kira, taking off her clothes with his eyes. Kira scooted closer to Kaiba and hung onto his arm, smiling. She tried so hard to get away from Kaiba and yet she was clinging to him for support.

"Hello, Mr. Xiao. It's nice to see you. This is Kira," Kaiba said stiffly. Mr. Xiao sipped at his champagne and smiled at Kaiba.

"Ah, Miss Kira. It's lovely to meet you. I've been hearing so much about you. I believe you went out with my successor, Rishio." Xiao held out his hand to kiss Kira's hand. Kira reluctantly laid her hand in his and tried not to grimace when Xiao set his wet kiss upon it. Kira was quick to pull her hand away.

"It was brief. I doubt something like that would interest you." Kira laughed to try and make it seem like she was enjoying herself.

"Ah, but it does. You're the most eligible bachelorette in town my dear. Rumor has it that whoever marries you gets to take over Industrial Illusions." Xiao's eyes glinted with greed. Kaiba glanced down at Kira. She smiled.

"Yes, well that's just a rumor. A man of your experience should know that rumors aren't to be trusted." Kira faked a laugh and sipped at her champagne.

"Well, a woman of your stature is still sure to attract a lot of attention. If you will excuse me I need to greet a few more people." Xiao shook both their hands but he gripped onto Kira just a bit longer. As soon as he was out of ear shot she sighed and pulled away from Kaiba.

"Most eligible bachelorette? I see we'll be dealing with scum like him all night." Kira laughed nervously.

"Yes, well can you please not leave me alone at all tonight? It'll scare everyone away." Kira smiled. She was looking at Kaiba hopefully. Kaiba scowled.

"Scare people away? That's unlikely." Kira chugged the rest of her champagne. A waiter appeared and quickly filled it up before disappearing again.

"Believe me scarey man, you scare people off. That should help me get away from these leeches." Kira smiled sweetly.

"Why should I help you?" Kaiba crossed his arms moodily. This woman mocks him!

"Tell you what, you help me, I'll help you. You want to be hounded by these women? I'll just walk away and the swarm will hit." Kira smiled. Kaiba scoffed and looked around him. There were women both young and old just waiting nearby, watching him. It was the first time he noticed that the women where slowly migrating towards him.

"Whatever." Kaiba glared at Kira.

* * *

It was past midnight and some guests slowly started to trickle out. Kira and Kaiba were outside on the second floor of a veranda. It was overlooking the back of the museum. Kira was actually enjoying herself. She lugged Kaiba around to look at all the dinosaurs. Kaiba had to slap Kira's hand away from touching everything, especialy Sue, the tyrannosaurus-rex. Now, it's time to ruin it. Kira sighed.

"Mr. Kaiba, there's something I need to tell you." Kira mumbled before chugging her champagne. Like before, the magical waiter refilled it and disappeared. Kaiba grunted and Kira took that as a sign to proceed.

"Well, I was set up with you to pump you for information." Kira scowled and stared at her toes.

"What! What is this about?" Kaiba was glaring at Kira.

"I need more alcohol…" Kira mumbled and chugged the contents of her glass again.

"No, you need to tell me what the hell is going on." Kaiba shooed the waiter away angrily. Kira sighed.

"I was set up to pump you for information about your upcoming project to lower my debt to this man. But if I can get money another way, I don't have to." Kira started to fumble with the glass.

"So you want money? Is that it?" Kaiba scowled. This woman was infuriating him. Now she was trying to blackmail him!

"Well, no. I mean yes. See... What you said. Before that is. Want to do that?" Kira started to fidget and turned bright red. Kaiba crossed his arms.

"Do what? Fire you?" Kira started to fidget some more.

"No. Well, yes. I deserve it. That's not it. Alcohol please!" Kira started to wave her glass at a waiter.

"Spit it out woman!" Kaiba closed in on Kira. He cornered her against the railing of the veranda, a hand on either side of her body. Kira stared at his chest, trying not to look up at his eyes.

"Sex."

"Your blunt."

"For money." Kira was bright red. She was fidgeting again, trying not to touch Kaiba at all. Kaiba smirked.

"I can get any woman I want without money. Why would I want you?" Kaiba was leaning into her. The night just got interesting.

"Uh… So I don't have to be forced to do this later. Ugh! I don't know. Forget it. It was stupid." Kira sighed and hugged herself. She was embarrassed.

"Shut up." Kaiba leaned in and kissed her roughly. He was actually kissing her. Her! It was such a surprise she dropped her glass and it shattered. Kaiba quickly pulled away from her reflexively.

"I'm sorry!" Kira tried to pick up pieces of glass. Waiters shooed her away and cleaned it up. Kaiba was smirking at her.

"We're leaving." Kaiba grabbed her hand and set it in the crook of his arm and led her out of the museum. Eyes followed them as they passed. The limo was waiting outside. Kaiba rushed her into the limo and was already kissing her.

"Wait! There's something else!" Kira was struggling to pull away. He was obviously very eager.

"What? I have a condom," Kaiba growled out. He was kissing her neck. Kira was breathing heavily.

"I haven't done this at all." Kira was looking away from him. She never she could blush so much in her life.

"Are you changing your mind?" Kaiba made Kira look at him.

"... No." Kira closed her eyes. They were kissing again as he slowly laid her down.

* * *

And there's my mature content! I was toying with this idea since forever too. Don't worry! The conspiracy is going to be revealed soon. Isn't everyone excited? Thank you to **reimihara2**1 and** fantasyguardian** for your lovely reviews. I'm currently looking for beta readers to help make this story better and keep everyone in character. If anyone knows someone or if you would like to become one yourself, feel free to send me a message. I've sent out messages myself and haven't received any replies so I'm guessing that's a no. :( Also, just a fair warning, I don't expect a lot of people to love the chapter when the conspiracy is revealed. So brace yourselves! Please R&R and no flames please!


	16. Time is Right to Put My Arms Around You

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I also do not own the song _'Digital Love'_ by Daft Punk.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Kira awoke in a bed with Kaiba asleep next to her. She couldn't believe she did this. She sold herself. Last night, they had sex in the limo and again in Kaiba's room inside his mansion. Kira hoped that Mokuba doesn't find out. He was a young boy but still, he shouldn't see her like this.

"I'm such an idiot," Kira whispered to herself. She wrapped herself in a sheet and started to look for her dress.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba was sitting up and watching her. Kira was startled and almost dropped her sheets.

"Home. I don't want Mokuba to find out." Kira sat on the bed and tried not to look at him. Kaiba pulled her down into bed.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Kaiba was smirking at her and playing with Kira's hair.

"Look, I sold myself to you. What else you want?" Kira glared at him. She felt so cheap already. Did he really have to rub it in?

"I'll pay off your debt if you stay with me for awhile. I said I wasn't finished with you yet." Kira was searching his eyes, trying to find a lie. He was crazy!

"How long?" Kira said stiffly. He could pay her debt. That's all it could ever be with him. It had to be.

"Till I'm bored. So make sure to keep me entertained." Kaiba forcefully kissed her. She sighed into his lips. She was enjoying this way too much.

* * *

Kira was sitting at the table while Mokuba was sitting near her. He was eating cereal and watching television. Kira was moping and slowly sipping her coffee.

"So, you stayed the night?" Mokuba asked absently. Kira tried not to choke on her coffee.

"No, I'm just babysitting. I just came really early." Kira smiled weakly. Mokuba glanced at Kira.

"But I thought I saw you come home with my brother." Kira laughed.

"No, no, no, no… Uh, no." Kira laughed nervously. She was afraid this was going to happen. Before she would even leave Kaiba's room, she made him stay until one of the maids brought in a set of clothes for Kira. Once the maid brought the clothes, Kaiba left for his study to work and left Kira to her own devices. Mokuba was staring at Kira now.

"You said no way too many times." Mokuba was smiling sweetly. He knew he had her on edge.

"Well, no. I did not. Just eat your cereal." Kira pouted and stared intently at her coffee. Mokuba shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Kira was trying hard to not think about what happened early in the morning. They had a talk about their 'arrangement.'

"_I want you moved in here by tonight." Kaiba was pulling on his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. Kira was wrapped up in sheets, trying not to let him see anything._

"_What? But what do I tell Mokuba? And why?" Kira was fiddling with her sheets. They had called a maid earlier to pick up some clothes for her._

"_I don't feel like picking you up or waiting for you when I want to do it. Just tell Mokuba you're a full time babysitter," Kaiba said non-chalantly. Kira blushed._

"_What!" Kira hissed out, "You can't just do that!" Kaiba smiled smugly._

"_I already did. I'm paying for your debt. I think that means I can do whatever the hell I want." Kaiba stood up and leaned against the wall to stare intently at her._

"_Fine! Then you're not allowed to be clouded by feelings. This is strictly physical." Kira crossed her arms. Kaiba pulled the sheets off of Kira._

"_I think you're the one who needs to keep telling yourself that. I'll never feel anything like that for you." Kaiba roughly pulled Kira towards him. His clothes were rough against her skin._

"_As if."_

Kira was blushing. Kaiba was an animal in the sack and had way too much energy. He wouldn't keep his hands off her till the maid tapped on the door. She was already tired. She sighed and left the table. A guard was waiting by the door for her.

"Miss Kira, I'm Roland. I will be escorting you today." Roland made a slight bow by way of introduction.

"Escorting? Says who?" Kira was starting to get annoyed. Roland merely stared at her.

"By Mr. Kaiba. Shall we be going to your place? I believe you're supposed to be packing some of your stuff."

* * *

Kira was angrily throwing her clothes into a suitcase. Roland was standing by the door, watching. Kaiba didn't want his little 'investment' walking away.

"Ah! I hate you Kaiba! I can't believe I even had a crush on you! STUPID!" Kira threw one of her school textbooks into the suitcase. This was her fault. She thought Kaiba would just be a quick lay but instead she turned into his sex toy. How does she keep getting into situations like this? Kaiba had paid Kira's rent for at least six months in advance so she could leave anything that's useless. Kira was to be escorted everywhere until their arrangement was null. It was official, she sold her freedom.

"Stupid scarey man. I can't believe I let this happen," Kira mumbled. She closed her suitcase and was dragging it out to Roland. Roland raised an eyebrow at this.

"That's all Miss?" he asked. Kira nodded and they left. Kira looked back longingly at her condo as they pulled away. Good bye normalcy. Kira was staring at the window, watching the scenery pass by. She was trying hard not to think. Her cell phone rang.

"Yes?" Kira was still staring outside.

"**Kira dear! I'm going to announce your marriage proposition at the next conference. That should get you so many candidates for a husband! This is so exciting."** Pegasus sounded ecstatic. He really must be enjoying this at her expense. Kira sighed.

"Do you have to? I don't wanna." Kira was pouting. Pegasus chuckled.

"**Yes, well it's bound to happen. You also aren't allowed to have sex till marriage though. I forbid it. See? Forbidden. So don't let those filthy boys touch you with their filthy hands."** Kira turned red. Oh, no. She already broke his forbidden rule.

"Uh… Yea. Well, I'm working as a full time babysitter now for Mokuba. I'm moving in today." Kira winced. Hope he didn't blow up. There was silence for awhile. "Uncle? Hello? Are you still there?" Kira crossed her fingers. Please, do not get mad.

"**Your body is forbidden! Don't let Kaiba-boy pressure you either. FOR-BID-DEN!"** Kira sighed heavily. Sorry, uncle.

"Ok, ok. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Kira hung up. Looks like she'll have to prepare for an onslaught of hormonal males in the future.

* * *

"You're late," Kaiba stated simply and Kira walked in the door. Kira scowled.

"No, I don't remember a curfew. I believe that makes me not late." Kira crossed her arms. Mokuba rushed to the door.

"Kira! I just found out about what's going on while you were gone! Yay! Let's play!" Mokuba looked so excited. Kaiba was already on his way upstairs and gave Kira this knowing look. Smug bastard.

"Yup, full time babysitter now. But no play time, homework first." Kira was pushing Mokuba to the living area. He started to pout.

"Awww…! That's unfair!" Kira chuckled. At least she has Mokuba for a shred of normalcy.

* * *

Kira was curled up on her bed doing her homework. She was listening to her iPod and singing along to herself.

"_Last night I had a dream about you. In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you."_ Kira was quickly scanning through some notes.

"_And it looked like everyone was having fun, the kind of feeling I've waited so long."_ Kira smiled to herself. Kaiba opened the door and came in. He closed the door behind him and was watching her.

"_Don't stop, come a little closer. As we jam the rhythm gets stronger. There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun. We were dancing all night long."_ Kira hadn't noticed Kaiba silently watching her.

"_The time is right to put my arms around you. You're feeling right you wrap your arms around too. But suddenly, I feel the shining sun. Before I knew it, this dream was all gone."_ Kaiba slowly slipped his arms around Kira. She looked up into his eyes full of hunger and knew why he was there. He kissed her, but it was gentler than before.

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

Kaiba pulled the ear phones off of Kira and lowered her to the bed. He pushed her books and paper off and was slowly stripping Kira of her clothes.

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

Kira was silently telling herself in her head to not let her heart be caught by this man. He would surely break her heart.

_Why don't you play the game?_

_Why don't you play the game?_

* * *

__Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! **fantasyguardian**, I've PM'd you through this site to try and come to an arrangement to become my beta reader. ;) It'll be awesome working with you. **reimihara21** I'll read your story today and leave a review on every chapter. :) I'm sick today so I have time LoL I want everyone to know, that after five more chapters I'll be updating on a weekly basis instead of everyday. You only have **fantasyguardian** to thank for this special treat. ;) Please R&R but refrain from flaming! See you all tomorrow. :D


	17. I Got His Number!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Kira was in the kitchen of the Kaiba mansion. She was silently brooding over her coffee. Mokuba had left earlier for a friend's house to play. Kira sighed. She was by herself. Kaiba was at his company doing gods knew what. A bodyguard was nearby watching her through his sunglasses. Kira sighed once more and set her coffee on the table. She turned around and started to pout.

"Please, Mr. Guard man, can I go out today? I'm sooooooo BORED!" Kira gave her best puppy dog eyes at him. The man scowled and begrudgingly nodded in conceit. Kira smiled and rushed to her room to change. She was going through her clothes and settled for a white and black sundress, reed like heels, and tied up her hair in a quick ponytail. She rushed downstairs happily to see the bodyguard get off the phone.

"We can only be out until Mr. Kaiba comes home. He wants you here waiting." The guard led Kira to a black sedan outside. Kira sighed.

"Fine! I want to go to the mall." Kira got into the passenger side of the car when the man opened the door for her. He nodded and got into the driver's side.

* * *

Kira was aimlessly browsing through stores at the mall. She was still bored. Kira was debating if she should ditch the guard and have the day to herself. That would result in a very angry Kaiba at the end of the day.

"Kira!" Kira looked up to see Yugi waving at her. Yugi quickly made his way through the crowd get to Kira, who smiled in turn. It's the cute guy.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Kira was twirling her hair in her fingers absent mindedly. Yugi gave a slight laugh.

"Nothing. I was just walking around thinking. You?" Yugi gave this dashing smile. But was it really dashing or was she just wearing rose colored glasses? Kira blushed a little.

"I'm just walking around. I'm bored. You want to go somewhere to eat? I think there's a Burger World in here," Kira crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped. Yugi's smile got brighter.

"Sure. Let's go." Kira quickly glared at the guard and they turned to leave. She silently shooed the guard to try and get him to stay back. She didn't know if he got the message but he was trailing them far enough behind to not cause attention.

"So, Kira, how do you like school? We never really get a chance to talk." Kira smiled brightly. Ah, he's asking questions about her!

"I think its ok. I'm only taking a few classes. I'm debating if I should switch to taking online classes instead. What are you trying to major in?" Yugi was looking at her thoughtfully.

"I'm still not too sure. I'm just taking basic classes to give me time to figure it out. You?" His eyes were such a pretty crimson color. Kira silently thanked the gods for alone time with him.

"I'm going for a business degree with an emphasis in accounting. I'm only going to school because my uncle wants me to. Otherwise I would be working. School is pretty dull." Kira was starting to get nervous. They were walking pretty close. If she wanted, they could be holding hands. Yugi laughed.

"That's so odd. I thought you would want to go. School is fun if you let it be. I know Anzu is leaving after this semester to go to New York and Jounouchi is just taking classes along with Honda. They're great friends to have and could make things more entertaining for you." Yugi was looking at Kira intently. They were in line at Burger World now.

"That's cool. What's Anzu trying to do?" Kira asked politely. She wasn't really interested in Anzu, just Yugi. Yugi had a troubled look pass quickly before he smiled.

"She's just taking pre-requisites to get into dance school. It's been her dream to go there since I meet her in High School." Yugi ordered a small meal with a burger and Kira ordered the same thing. They sat down at a table to wait.

"Wow, that's nice she's living out her dream. I've always wanted to grow old and die happy with a gazillion cats. Like the typical crazy old lady and her cats." They laughed.

"Yes, that would be nice. But doesn't that usually happen because the old ladies are alone? Don't you want anyone to grow old with you?" Yugi asked innocently. Kira laughed spitefully.

"No, not really. I came to find that every guy I've been with tends to tug my heart along as they please." Kira quickly looked away from him. They were silent a moment before a waitress set their burgers on their table.

"Not all guys are like that. Jounouchi and Honda seem really interested in you. Both of them aren't bad guys." Yugi took a bite from his burger. Kira was fiddling with her fries.

"They both come off as weird to me and complete turn offs. I rather not." She popped a fry in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Should she hit on him? That was such an easy opening to flirt a little. Yugi started to play with his fries.

"So what about me?" Yugi was trying to make his fries curl into a figure. Kira laughed.

"Why would you be interested in me? I'm kind of a bad person to be around." Kira laughed nervously. Was he serious? She's such a chicken. It was like he was begging her to flirt! Yugi looked at her intently.

"I'd like to get to know you." Yugi then smirked and pulled out a pen. He was writing on the napkin and passed it to Kira. Kira picked it up in disbelief as Yugi just proceeded to eat his burger, as if nothing happened. It was his number! Oh, my gods! For reals? Kira smiled shyly and tucked the napkin in her purse.

"Ok. Jounouchi and Honda will be jealous." Kira laughed and ate her burger. They passed the time chatting about things about each other. What's their favorite color? Places they've never been and things they'd like to do until the bodyguard approached them.

"It's time to go," he said gruffly. Yugi looked at Kira confusedly.

"I'm sorry. Remember I work for Kaiba? Well, that's my bodyguard. I'll try to remember to call or text sometime." Kira smiled sadly and got up to leave. Yugi nodded and glanced once more at the bodyguard. Something was off.

"Ok, it was nice to see you." Yugi hugged Kira briefly before taking off. Kira sighed heavily and looked towards the bodyguard.

"So, I take it Kaiba is on his way home?" Kira was sad. Why couldn't she have a normal life and maybe dated a guy like Yugi? Does she really have to do this?

"Let's go."

* * *

Kaiba was in his office overlooking a few of his programs. A virus had trickled in earlier that temporarily set him back on his upcoming project. He was packing up his work to take off early and play with his new toy. Kaiba smiled triumphantly to himself as his thoughts wandered to her. Something about her just screams out sex. He had been avoiding seducing her because she was his personal secretary. Never dip your pen in company ink. Riku popped her head into his office.

"Mr. Kaiba, I dropped off those files like you asked me to. Is there anything else?" Riku had purposely opened up her shirt to show off her chest more. Maybe Kaiba will notice her today. She was smiling at him sweetly, trying to look seductive is a discreet way. Kaiba glanced at her.

"No. I'm taking off." Kaiba slammed his suitcase shut and brushed past her. Riku looked disappointed. She was hoping to try to get him to fool around with her. Riku scowled and sat at Kira's old desk. That stupid hussy. She was glad Kira didn't work there anymore. Riku opened up her emails and smiled in a twisted way. There was one email sitting in her inbox with an interesting title.

"Want Kaiba? Why yes I do…" Riku silently laughed to herself as she opened the email to read it.

* * *

Kira was in the living area watching a marathon of a romantic television series that was popular. From what she could gather, it was about two men fighting over a girl's love. It was interesting but they dragged it out with typical soap opera drama. Oh, no! She lost her memories! Oh, no! That one guy cheated on the girl and the other guy swoops in to get her! Oh, no! Now she's in love with both of them!

"Psh, drama…" Kira mumbled. Kaiba made her come home because he was supposed to be on the way back. Typical, has to keep the girl waiting. Kira scowled to herself. If this is how it's going to be every weekend, she'd die of boredom.

"What are you doing? Why are you watching that drivel?" Kira looked behind her to see Kaiba looking at her. She shivered with expectancy but frowned at him.

"I'm bored. You're guard dog wouldn't leave me alone at all today and he sucks at conversation. It's kind of one sided." Kira turned back around and crossed her arms. She still had lingering feelings for him but he still made her mad. She was regretting and loving her deal with him. Kaiba sat down near her and was watching the television. She kept a suspicious eye on him.

"I heard you've been talking to Yugi. You have a thing for him?" Kaiba was watching the show and just scowled before he turned it to the news.

"No, we're just friends. It was a random encounter." Kira scoffed and angrily watched the news, trying to ignore Kaiba. He couldn't be jealous. He just doesn't want to share.

"That's not what the guard says." Kira was frowning trying to ignore him. Kaiba pulled Kira towards him roughly. "I don't share my things. I don't want you wandering off with him." Kaiba was starting to lightly stroke her body. Kira tried not to show she was starting to enjoy it. He's such a douche!

"I wasn't wandering anywhere. Not like I can get involved with anyone right now," Kira hissed out. She gasped when he pinched her side. His blue eyes were staring at her intensely. She could get lost in those blue eyes.

"_In other news, Pegasus has made an important announcement earlier today. Whoever marries Kira Izuru, Pegasus' niece, will be taking over Industrial Illusions. Domino's most eligible bachelorette has now become number one as most desirable in Japan!"_

Kaiba nipped at Kira's neck and made her jump.

"Did you know about this?" Kaiba growled out. He was playing with the edge of Kira's dress, making her heart race.

"Yes," Kira shakily breathed out. Kaiba slowly slid his hand along her thigh, making twirls with his finger near the edge of the lace of her panties.

"Interesting…" Kaiba was watching Kira intently as he teased her with his fingers. Very interesting.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! **reimihara21**, you are right. I could have slowed it down and dragged on the suspense but alas the story is reaching one of it's high points were everything starts to fall in place. I didn't want to drag on the sexual tension between the two. I mean think about it, Kira would still have to pay off her debt. Where would that money come from? :P I also wasn't going for suspense there LoL I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It was mostly a filler but there are a few things that come into play that's coming up. Please don't hate me for Chapter 19 and 20! -_- Please R&R and no flames! Constructive criticism is always nice. :D I'm still looking for beta readers if anyone is interested or know someone who is, please let me know!


	18. My Prince

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Kira sat in Biology class and Jounouchi sat next to her like usual. It was starting to become routine. Jounouchi would make a pass at her and then she would laugh. They would sit silently through the rest of the class taking notes of the lecture then it would end. Today would be different. Kira almost dragged Jounouchi with her out of the classroom when they were dismissed. She was excited to see Yugi. To see if it was any different.

"Hey! I'm excited that you're hanging on to me and all, but slow down!" Kira stopped just before they could turn the corner to get to their table. Jounouchi straightened out his clothes while she blushed furiously.

"Sorry, I think I just got myself worked up." Kira laughed to try and play it off. She didn't want Jounouchi to know. He only shrugged and pulled her closely with his arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright. I know how you're in such a rush to get me outside with you alone." Jounouchi leaned in close and closed his eyes. He was expecting a kiss! Kira shrugged his arm off her and pushed his face away.

"Ah, no! Stop it! That wasn't it! Let's just go sit down. I have class coming up soon." Kira scowled. Jounouchi looked disappointed but they continued to walk to the table anyways. Only Yugi was there waiting and he waved at them expectantly. Kira sat next to him.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" she asked curiously. Yugi shrugged.

"Anzu got upset and left. Honda took a test in his class and got to leave earlier. I only caught him on his way out." Yugi smiled at her. Kira was gazing into his eyes. Jounouchi coughed.

"Uh, right. I'll leave you two alone. I'm kind of being ignored…" As he thought, Jounouchi was right. They didn't notice as he got up to leave. Kira smiled.

"How was your weekend?" Yugi chuckled.

"It was fine. I enjoyed our lunch. Would you like to go out sometime together?" Kira shyly looked around to try and avoid eye contact. Her heart was doing a nervous flutter.

"It depends. Where did you want to go exactly?" Yugi took a moment to think.

"I'm not sure. We can go to Kaibaland or the park off the pier. That's the two closest theme parks that I could come up with." Yugi crossed his arms and was contemplating this. Kira laughed.

"Either is fine. How about I ditch my second class and we can sneak away afterwards?" She didn't want a bodyguard to spoil her fun. She wanted at least one normal date. Well, as normal as it can get considering her predicament. Yugi smiled.

"That sounds good. I'll meet you out front of your class Wednesday. It's the classroom with Mrs. Kamiya right? I have her for biology also but for Tuesdays and Thursdays." Kira nodded. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I should get going. My class is coming up." Yugi stood up with her as well.

"I'll walk you. I still have time." They smiled at each other. Kaiba saw them walking away together as he exited a building.

* * *

Kira was waiting at the Kaiba mansion by herself. She was patiently doing her homework at the kitchen table. It was still a nice sunny day outside and she had a lot of time to kill. Kira sighed as this realization set it and she slammed her books shut.

"This is ridiculous…" Kira gathered her things and approached a guard standing outside the door. He watched her silently.

"This house is humongous. Isn't there an outside garden here or something?" The guard nodded and led her towards the other side of the mansion and pointed to a door. Kira opened it and gasped in admiration. The backyard was huge! She spotted a gazebo with roses surrounding it off in the distance. She pointed at it and looked back at the guard.

"I'm going to try and go there." He nodded and she took off down a path going in that general direction. It took her ten minutes before she successfully navigated her way to the gazebo. It was worth every minute. It was like any childhood fantasy she could think of. A white gazebo with roses climbing up the trellis and the gazebo itself was surrounded by a variety of roses. There was a table with a few chairs on the patio. The only thing missing was a good looking prince waiting to sweep her away on his white horse. She plopped down happily in a chair and continued with her homework feeling much happier. The air was warm and the sun was shining down brightly at her. She felt at peace.

* * *

"Kira! Roland told me you would be out here. Like the garden?" Kira looked up unexpectedly at Mokuba. She smiled sweetly. How much time had passed?

"I love it. How was school?" Mokuba sat down across from her and set his backpack down.

"It was boring. I just want to graduate already!" Kira laughed.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. Being an adult is not all it's cracked up to be. Have any homework?" Mokuba pulled out a few books with some paper.

"Just math, English, and I think Physics. Can you help me? I'm stuck on a few problems." Kira closed her books and scooted next to Mokuba. He started to concentrate on his work as she helped him. It wasn't until the sun started to set that Kira had to stop him.

"Let's go inside. Its dark out and we don't have a light. Plus, it's getting cold." Kira winked at Mokuba as they gathered their stuff and Mokuba led the way out of the gardens. They ran inside and were breathing heavily when they reached the kitchen table. Kira smiled.

"Kira, do you like my brother?" Kira almost dropped her books. She laughed and set them on the counter.

"Why would you think that?" Mokuba put his stuff inside his backpack and set it on the floor, still waiting for an answer. Kira pretended to think.

"Ummm… Maybe. What would you do to get me to tell?" Kira smiled. Mokuba's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Depends. You have anything I would want? We could make a bet." Kira tried not to wince. It sounded like Mokuba already had a plan.

"I can cook." Mokuba's smile only got wider.

"I bet my brother likes you. If you told him, it would make him happy." So that's his angle. Sneaky little kid. Kira laughed and started to rummage around the fridge.

"I bet you he doesn't. I'll confess to him as soon as he walks through that door. He'll say something like 'that's ridiculous.' If I'm right you're taking me out to dinner sometime mister." Kira smiled as she pulled out milk and eggs from the fridge along with chocolate. Mokuba's eyes lit up.

"You're on! So, what are you doing?" He was staring intently at the chocolate. Kira smirked.

"I'm baking you brownies."

* * *

Kaiba was in his limo on his way back home. He was exhausted. Someone had implanted a virus to try and corrupt his project and another employee had been abducted. He was being hounded by the media for another exploit of a picture. It was Kaiba surrounded by carabaret girls in a club. It was ridiculous. He'd never been there. Kaiba sighed and loosened his tie. He let his head fall back onto the seat until he got home. He opened his door and was tackled around the waist and brought down to the ground. Kira was sitting on top of him smugly.

"I love you Seto Kaiba." Kaiba growled and pushed her off him.

"Are you nuts? What's wrong with you?" Kaiba glared down at her as he dusted himself off. Kira laughed and turned around to see Mokuba.

"Told you! I want to go eat at Armando's. It's that Italian place near the park." Kira walked back inside the house as Mokuba laughed hysterically. Kaiba slammed the door shut behind him.

"Did I miss something?" He took off his coat and handed it to Roland. Kira looked innocently up at Kaiba. Her silver eyes were wide, imitating Mokuba's famouse puppy dog eyes.

"I don't believe so." Mokuba was rocking back and forth on his toes trying to look innocent.

"Whatever. I'll be in the study." Kaiba looked back at Kira before he walked up the stairs. They burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that! I meant a confession not an attack on my brother!" They were walking back together into the kitchen.

"You never specified. You still owe me dinner. Anyways, looking forward to my brownies? They should be done in a few." Mokuba nodded excitedly and they both watched the brownies bake in the oven intently. Kaiba would never take a confession from her seriously ever. It just could not be.

* * *

Kaiba walked downstairs into the living area to see Kira passed out on the couch. Mokuba was on the floor passed out also. Kaiba still had a headache from earlier. Kira and Mokuba stayed up late singing karaoke and playing DDR. They were both so hyped up on sugar that it was a miracle that they finally passed out. Kaiba shut off the TV and shook Mokuba so that he woke up. Mokuba was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Nii-san? What time is it?" Mokuba got up.

"It's late. Go to bed." Mokuba nodded but paused at the couch.

"What about Kira?" Kaiba sighed.

"I'll bring her up. Just go to bed, you're tired." Mokuba took one last look at Kira befoe reluctantly leaving. He liked her. Kaiba was staring at Kira's face intently. He suspected that she purposely played with Mokuba until they dropped to avoid Kaiba. He picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He was standing in front of her door when she mumbled Yugi's name and frowned. Kaiba stopped immediately and wanted to drop her. How dare she mistake him for Yugi! Kaiba angrily carried her to his room and dropped her on his bed. The sudden jolt woke her up for a second to realize she was in a bed before she fell asleep once more. Kaiba got into bed and turned away from her. Stupid woman. What he didn't hear next was Kira whisper Kaiba's name and smile.

* * *

Kira was so comfortable in her bed. She was hugging her body pillow and it just felt nice. She sighed happily. She was half asleep. Kira yawned and laid her head on her warm pillow. The steady thumps were kind of comforting to her ears.

But she didn't have a body pillow… Kira's eyes snapped open and she came to realize that she was snuggling up against Kaiba. She slowly looked up to see that Kaiba was still, thankfully, asleep. Kira tried to untangle herself but Kaiba only turned towards her and hugged Kira closer. What is she supposed to do? Kira shut her eyes to try and go back to sleep.

Nope, she couldn't. Kira just lay there and tried to relax. Mokuba entered the room and stared at them, mouth agape. Kira lifted her head up and mouthed the word help. Mokuba just snickered and closed the door to leave for school. Little twerp. Kira sighed and relaxed again, closing her eyes. This wasn't so bad so long as Kaiba never talked. An alarm started to blare and Kira scrambled out of the bed, falling down onto the floor. Kaiba got up and shut it off.

"Have a good night?" Kaiba asked and glared at her. Kira stayed on the floor and hid behind the bed letting only her silver orbs peak over at him.

"I've had better nights." Kaiba swung his legs over and sat there rubbing at his eyes. His shirt was off. Kira realized he was only in his boxers. She blushed as she watched him stand up and go into the bathroom. And he had a really nice body. Kira rushed out of Kaiba's room to go inside her own. She propped up a chair against the door and collapsed on the bed. What was she thinking? Did she sleep walk in on him or something? Kira groaned audibly and punched her pillow. This can't be happening!

* * *

Mokuba was sitting in the limo with Kaiba, smiling at his brother. Kaiba was sitting with his arms crossed trying to ignore the stare. He knew Mokuba walked in on him and Kira. Usually Mokuba was the one jumping on him to wake up before the alarm turned on. Mokuba smirked.

"You like her!" Kaiba glared at Mokuba.

"No, she's your babysitter." Mokuba laughed and crossed his arms to smile smugly at his brother.

"I think you like her. Why don't you say something?" Kaiba grunted.

"That will never happen between me and her. I think you're delusional." Mokuba smiled knowingly.

"No nii-san, I think you're the one who is delusional." Kaiba shrugged and watched the scenery go by. Nothing else was said on the matter.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I just found out I will be moving within the month so I won't be able to update weekly like I originally wanted. I'll try to at least post either bi-weekly or monthly. Depends on how busy I get until I settle down. :) Thank you all who reviewed and added my story to their notifications! I enjoy a lot of feedback so please R&R. Also, I am looking for beta readers so if you're interested please PM me or mention it in a review so that I can contact you.


	19. Drive Safely

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Kira was outside sitting on the step of the gazebo. She was leaning against the trellis just staring out at nothing. She had a momentary panic attack at what appeared on the news. It was her condo. It was trashed! Her own personal sanctuary had been violated once more. She sighed. The media originally went there to try and get an interview to only find her trashed place. As far as anyone knew, she disappeared. Kira fell back to stare up at the ceiling of the gazebo.

Who would do such a thing? Was it that man again? What does he want? Kira moaned and sat up again. Why is the media stalking her? She just wanted to be alone. Kira sighed and walked back slowly towards the mansion. Why can't life be simple? It's a common phrase that life is a game so why is it never fun? Kira sighed again and kept walking, dragging her feet. She was moping.

"Miss Izuru? Mr. Kaiba has requested that I take you with me to pick up Mokuba from school." Kira frowned up at Roland.

"I bet that's not really a request, is it?" Roland motioned towards the door beside him. Kira groaned inwardly and rushed upstairs to change into a simple jeans and t-shirt outfit. She chose to wear her hair up in a messy ponytail that swished from side to side with her movement. Kira ran back downstairs and hopped into the passenger side of a black sedan outside. Roland drove silently towards Mokuba's school.

* * *

Kaiba had to double up on security to keep the media at bay from his building. They wanted answers about the mysterious pictures with his face on them and Kira. They hounded him shouting questions like, _'Are you making a bid for Kira's hand?'_ and more nonsense like that. The public was feverish with the preposterous story of a steamy romance between them. Kaiba looked out the window of his office to glare down at the crowd waiting outside. Infuriating people.

* * *

Kira had crossed her arms and was tapping on her bicep impatiently. They have been waiting outside of the school for an hour already. It was Roland's great idea. Always be early never late. She sighed. It was getting cramped and uncomfortable sitting in silence with him. Kira opened the door and Roland immediately grabbed her arm before she could exit.

"Where are you going?" Kira found it intimidating to stare into his sunglasses without seeing his eyes. Kira wretched her arm free.

"I'm going to stand outside. My legs are cramped." Roland nodded and let her go without any more fuss. They were parked under the shade of a tree across the street from the school. Kids were slowly starting to trickle out. Kira sighed and walked into the sunlight to stand there. People where staring at her from everywhere. She looked around to realize that it was her and it wasn't her imagination. Kira started to fidget, leaning on one leg and then the other.

"Kira! Hey!" Kira's gaze snapped up to see Mokuba and she smiled. He rushed across the street and immediately a car was beeping.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" Kira's heart stopped. A car was about to hit him. Time seemed to slow down. Kira made a split second decision and ran out as fast as she could to push Mokuba away. Unfortunately, that left her to be hit. Everyone's eyes seemed to widen in shock and awe. It was like everyone was holding their breath. Time started to speed up to normal speed and tires where screeching as the car tried to stop. Kira smiled at a shocked Mokuba on the ground. He's safe. All Kira could feel next was pain.

Before she knew it, she was on the ground looking up at Mokuba's worried face. People were shouting. She couldn't concentrate so well on all the noise to get what they were saying. She grabbed Mokuba's hand comfortingly and tried her best to smile up at him. Mokuba was crying. She wiped his tears away.

"Don't cry. You're safe now." Mokuba was trying to wipe something off of her. It looked like he was starting to panick. Kira closed her eyes. It was too painful to stay awake. She let darkness surround her.

* * *

Kira awoke and immediately regretted it. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Idiot. You were hit by a car." Kira frowned and turned her head to see Kaiba sitting beside her bed. She noticed Mokuba sleeping on the couch behind him with Kaiba's white coat laid over him. Kira sighed and did her best to get herself propped up.

"Why are you here?" Kaiba was frowning and his eyes where glaring, cold as glaciers. He was fuming. What for? She didn't do anything.

"Thanks." Kira momentarily forgot she was in pain. He said thanks. Like,_ an actual thank you_! Kira was staring at Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes narrowed on her. He didn't even try to say anything next. Kira's head started to pound and threatened to overtake her as black spots floated into her vision.

"I think I'm dizzy." Kaiba quickly lept up to hold her up. He noticed her pale immediately and he shouted for the doctors. Mokuba was startled out of his sleep and looked up at them. Kira was squeezing her eyes shut, leaning up against Kaiba. The doctors rushed in to block Mokuba's gaze.

"I have to ask you two to get out." A nurse was pulling Kaiba away from Kira. Mokuba grabbed the coat and helped the nurse pull him away. Kaiba was watching the scene unfold intently. Kira was coughing up blood, a doctor forcing her down and covering her mouth and nose with a respirator to help her breath. The doors closed in his face and then he turned to face Mokuba. Mokuba was covered in Kira's blood all over his school uniform. They sat quietly outside, awaiting what would happen next. Mokuba looked down at his bloody hands and tears started to fall.

"Nii-san, it's my fault. She saved me…" Mokuba quietly sobbed out. Kaiba ruffled his hair and pulled Mokuba towards his chest in a slight comforting hug.

"Don't cry. She'll be ok." Mokuba quietly sobbed into his brother's shirt. "She'll be just fine." Kaiba said hollowly. He kept repeating these words. He didn't know if he was trying to convince Mokuba or himself.

* * *

Kira was sitting at her desk at work. She looked around confusedly.

"Stop day dreaming." Kira looked up to see Kaiba glaring down at her. She nodded and grabbed a notepad, following him into his office.

"Kaiba-sama, there's a conflict in your schedule. Can you clarify who exactly your having lunch with tomorrow afternoon? I have you down for both Maximillion Pegasus and Rishio Yamata." She stood poised in front of his desk. It's just work. Kaiba turned around and pulled Kira towards him. His blue eyes swarming with heat, gazing intently into her confused silver orbs. "Kaiba-sama?" Kaiba stroked her hair.

"Wake up." Kira frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba pushed her back disgustedly. He was glaring at her. Kira looked down at herself to find she was covered in blood. Afraid, she looked up to ask Kaiba about it when she realized she was lying down. Mokuba was crying over her.

"Please don't die…" Kira tried to reach up but she couldn't move her arms. Panic was starting to rise and create a lump in her chest.

"Don't cry Mokuba. You're ok. You're safe." Kira was able to make her voice sound soothing. She smiled as she lifted her left arm and wiped the tears away. Mokuba held her hand to his face. His hands where covered in red. It took her a moment to realize it's blood.

"Mokuba, what happened? Is that you're blood?" Mokuba calmly stared into her eyes and held out his hands to her.

"No, it's yours." Kira tried to get up but couldn't. She couldn't move anything. The panic that restrained itself to her chest seemed to spread out further and further.

"MOKUBA!" Kira shouted. Her eyes opened and a whole wave of pain hit her at once. She moaned audibly and reached up to hold her head. Her whole world felt like it was spinning.

"Whoa! Lie back down Miss Izuru. You have been out for a few weeks now. Do you remember what happened?" A male nurse pushed on her shoulders to force Kira to lie down. She glared up at him, swallowing hard to avoid throwing up.

"Not much. Where is Mokuba? Is he ok?" The nurse blinked and set her charts back in it's holder at the base of her bed.

"He's fine. Just a few scrapes. You were hit by a car. Brave thing you did there." The nurse had a hand on his hip. He was grinning like an idiot. "So, what can you tell me? I've been checking up on you every day." Kira glared at him.

"Who are you? You're not a nurse." He should have known what happened to her if he was. The man frowned and immediately his nice guy nature disappeared.

"You're payment is late. The boss sent me to figure out why." Kira scoffed. She should have known this would happen.

"Obviously, I'm not in the best of shape to make a deposit." She opened her arms up to emphasize her predicament. The man crossed his arms.

"There's a fresh pair of clothes beside you. Put them on. The boss wants to see you." Kira let her arms fall to her side.

"And how do you plan to get me out of here? I feel like shit and I don't know the extent of the damage done to me." The man shrugged.

"Figure it out. I'll be outside. You have two minutes." The man closed the door behind him. Kira pulled out her IV needles and shut off the machines. She sighed and slipped on another pair of jeans and a t-shirt. There were a pair of shoes on the floor and she slipped them on. Kira used the wall heavily for support as she slowly walked step by step towards the door. She opened it to see the man glaring down at her. He grabbed her roughly, causing her to yelp in pain, and threw her over his shoulders.

"Really? Is this necessary?" Kira growled. She pushed herself up to glare at him. The man shrugged, causing her to wince in pain as he walked out the back door. He threw her non too gently into the back of a limo. Kira cried out and slowly pushed herself upright.

"It's been awhile. I was starting to miss you." Kira's ears perked at the voice. It was Rishio. She turned slowly around, all too aware of the pain that came with each movement.

"Rishio, I should have known." She glared at him from the floor of the limo. She tried not to stare in shock but to keep her gaze hot with anger. Rishio looked like Kaiba, but with green hair. What was going on? He smirked.

"Ah, I'm shocked! Here I am, coming to personally take care of you and this is how you treat me?" Rishio sighed disappointedly and moved Kira gently onto a seat across from him. He lay her down and then he sat back into his own chair. "I have been waiting a long time for this." Rishio's eyes turned cold as he glared down at Kira. Kira sighed.

"Yes, yes. Why am I here?" Kira didn't want to move. It hurt. She wanted to be back at the hospital. Rishio laughed.

"Ah, my dear Kira. You are my next hostage! Aren't you glad? You'll get to spend some quality time with me." Rishio reached out to pet her cheek. Kira glared up at him, not making an effort to slap his hand away.

"Oh, joy. It's everything I've always dreamed of," she said sarcastically. Rishio laughed again. Yes, everything she always dreamed in a nightmare.

* * *

Hi! I finally updated! Whoot! :3 I have completed my move and shall be updating a bit more regularly. I'm going to try monthly and, if I'm too restless, bi-weekly. Once I start school again I'll let everyone know which one I'll stick to. I need to get a new routine set. :P I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and I'm still looking for beta readers! It means you get to read ahead... ;) Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter! And to everyone who added this story to their watch list. :D It makes me so happy that at least someone is reading this story. I'll see everyone on the next update!


End file.
